Torture aboard the Black Pearl
by Masteroth
Summary: This story is fictional and doesn't involve any of the films. However Will Turner is trapped aboard the Black Pearl commanded by Barbossa, who wants the medallion at any price. Will is in for more than just a whipping...! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of the ocean was hanging in the air as a thick fog and the heavy winds were hitting Will's face, making his half-long darkbrown hair sway back and forth, clouding his vision a little. The squirking of the big mast cut through the noise from the wind. Again will tried to squirm out of the hard grip, which was almost twisting his shoulders out of their sockets. He gasped for air as the grip was tightened even more, and his face turned into a grimace of pain. The two big sailors behind him merely laughed, some droplets of spit hitting Will's left ear.

"So, Mr. Turner...!", Barbosa burst out, caressing a ripe green apple in one of his hands. Jack, his monkey, let out a little screech almost as if it was laughing at Will's misfortune. Will's darkbrown eyes immediately met Barbosa's with an almost chilling lightning look of rage and frustration - however Barbosa didn't even seem to notice.

"Where is the medallion?", Barbosa asked as he stepped a little closer to Will, his weight making the deck squirk a little. Will bit his lip in pain as the two sailors forced him to his knees, but he never broke eye contact with Captain Barbosa. Will then took a big breath of air and spat at the deck in front of the captain's feet:

" I will never tell you!", Will hissed as the two sailors suddenly pulled him back up on his feet. Turner felt a lightning bolt of pain as a fist collided with two if his ribs in the right side, and he lost control of his legs as he collapsed in the grasp of the muscular pirates. Gasping for air Will stared at Barbosa again without saying as much as a word or sound. He would not let this bastard break him.

"Oh, I think you will tell me, Mr. Turner... see, I have a little surprise for you", the captain said and revealed his rotten teeth in a sinister smile. Will was about to open his mouth and hiss some obsceneties at Barbosa when he suddenly heard a familiar voice from below deck. Turner froze completely.

"Elizabeth...!", he said under his breath and turned his head towards the terrifying sound. From below deck appeared three pirates carrying Elizabeth Swan, screaming and kicking, in a big deep-purple dress, which Will had never seen before.

"Elizabeth!!", Will yelled and met her frightened eyes as he started to squirm and kick, trying helplessly to get out of the brutal grasp.

"Will...!", Elizabeth screamed as the pirates put her down in a not so gentle fashion, holding her tight from behind to make sure that she didn't run off trying to help her beloved Turner. The lovers' intense eye contact was abruptly broken as Barbosa started laughing, spit dripping from his bearded chin. He then casually strolled across the deck of the Black Pearl and stopped just in front of the young Will Turner.

"See...? Surprise!", the captain yelled into Will's face and started laughing again. Will's eyes narrowed:

"I will send you to the depths of Davy Jones' Locker if you harm her!", he hissed, but was interrupted as Barbosa grabbed his chin, forcing his head upwards, studying his delicate face:

"Do you really think you're in the position to pose threats, dear Mr. Turner?", he whispered in Will's ear as he slid a ragged finger nail along Turner's marked jaw line.

"Now... the medallion?", he whispered and smiled a wicked smile as he kept caressing Will's face.

Turner tried to turn his head, but a rough hand grabbed a hold of his hair from behind, keeping him locked in this position. Will gasped in pain and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain in his scalp spread like rings in the water. In the background he could hear Elizabeth screaming at Barbosa and his henchmen to stop.

"It's... around my neck... just don't.. harm her...!", Will gasped and let out a small hiss as the captain tore open his white cotton shirt, revealing Turner's smooth chest and stomach. Barbosa smiled as he watched how the young man's chest was heaving rapidly. And around his neck was the stolen aztec gold... shining brightly in the Caribbean sunlight. With a 'snap' Barbosa tore the necklace off and handed it to Jack – the monkey sprinted up the mast and settled by the first sail, uttering weird noises as it played with the medallion. Barbosa then stuck his face as close to Will's as it could get:

"Thank you, Mr. Turner", the captain said and Will wrinkled his nose as the stench of rotten breath hit his face.

"You got what you want... now let her go!", Will said and whimpered slightly as the hand behind him let go of his hair and brutally shoved his head downwards, making him stare at the wet, wooden deck. A laughter spread amongst the pirates.

"Sorry. Can't do that, mate. See I promised the crew a little something for their trouble...", Barbosa said in a low tone of voice as he looked over his shoulder at Elizabeth, who was still being held tightly by the three pirates.

"What?", she burst out and stared at Barbosa, then Will.

"What??!", Will said confused and forced his head upwards in order to stare at the captain, who was just standing there with a broad smile on his lips. Will's eyes grew big:

"You mean... no... NO!", he screamed as he realized what Barbosa was talking about and with a loud groan he flung his head backwards, hitting one of his captors right in the nose, making him let go of one of his arms. Spinning around on his heels Will faced the other pirate whose eyes grew big in surprise as Turner's fist hit his cheekbone, sending him flying backwards into the large mast of the Black Pearl. Within a split second Will had grabbed his sword and was thundering towards Barbosa who, for once, had stopped smiling.

"Savages!!!", Turner screamed as his raised the sword, ready to stab it into the black heart of the captain... however he was met by around 20 sword tips from all sides. Barbosa was now standing behind a protective line of pirates, all with their swords raised and ready – again with a smile on his face.

"How unfortunate...", Barbosa merely said and tilted his head a bit, just looking at Will. Will however didn't lower his sword:

"You can't kill me... you need me... now let her go before I slaughter your crew!", he hissed and made a gesture with the sword, just to underline his point. The captain burst out in a mocking laughter:

"Oh, dear Mr. Turner... of course we won't kill you. BUT... we can kill someone else, ey?", he said and nodded his head towards the stunned Miss Swan, who now had two sword tips under her chin, staring at Will.

"You wouldn't...", Will whispered as he stared from Barbosa to Elizabeth.

"Lay down your sword... and she shall be spared", the captain said and crossed his arms.

"Don't do it, Will...!", Elizabeth burst out. Turner lowered his glance...:

"I have to...", he whispered as he let the sword fall. A chaos of yelling broke out on the deck as the sword hit the wooden planks and before he knew it Will was attacked from all sides, two pirates holding each of his arms. Dragging him forward they presented him almost as a trophy to Barbosa. Will didn't even look at him... nor at Elizabeth... he just stared at the deck... his body felt numb... weak... useless. He felt useless. Utterly useless. He had betrayed Elizabeth and his father's good name. But he had to find a way to save... his chain of thoughts was broken by Barbosa's voice:

"Now... that little scene, although amusing as it was, didn't flatter me...", he said and looked at the crew, who were all standing there, just looking at their captain, awaiting his orders.

"Whip him", Barbosa said and turned his back to Turner.

"NO...!", Elizabeth broke out and started kicking the shins of the pirates holding her – however a backhand to her cheek made her whimper and stop resisting. The rest of the crew roared, almost in celebration, as the four men dragged the kicking Will back to the mast. He had regained some of his strength – Will only had one thing in mind – to save Elizabeth from these savages. However a horde of pirates grabbed his arms and forced them upwards, almost halfway around the massive mast, tying his hands around it with a long piece of rough rope. Will managed to kick some of the crew, almost escaping the tight rope around one of his hands, but he was quickly overpowered.

"Let go of me!!", he yelled and squirmed desperately to get out of the rope... but it was too late. His wrists were tightly bound with sailor knots – not even Will Turner could squirm out of those. The mob of pirates suddenly stood back and everything fell silent... except Elizabeth's quiet protests in the background. Will turned his head towards the only noise he could make out – footsteps. A huge pirate with a black beard and a worn uniform of some sort was walking towards him, rubbing his hands while smiling. Will just stared at him:

"Leave me alone", he said even though he knew that it wouldn't help anything. He just hoped it wouldn't hurt too much. But honestly... if they just allowed Elizabeth to go back to Port Royal he didn't care what happened to him.

Now the pirate reached him from behind and Will felt a broad hand on his shoulder. The hand travelled down his collarbone and further down his stomach. He raised an eyebrow:

"What are you doing...", he started, but was interrupted by the deep voice of the pirate:

"Hush, young one"

The hand continued and reached Will's belly button, feeling the muscles around it and his flat stomach. Will tried to turn his head as he felt the hand go down further, reaching his belt, but another hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head backwards.

"Let go of me...!!! Don't touch me!", Will spat out as he started squirming again. However the man behind him just started pressing him up against the mast while unbuckling his belt and groaning lightly in his ear. Will could feel something hard in the pirate's pants, rubbing against him from behind. This couldn't be happening! The hand continued downward, into Will's pants:

"No... no...!", Will whispered, almost out of breath. Then suddenly:

"Ey, Walt! Save that for later, mate", someone yelled in the background and immediately the hand retreated from Will's trousers. Will found himself shaking and he leaned his forehead against the mast, small droplets of sweat trickling down his skin, which had formed goose bumps. However he was pulled backwards as the pirate named Walt tore off the remains of Turner's white shirt. Luckily Will's pants stayed up... anything else would have been too humiliating.

"Ready for a whipping?", Walt yelled as he was handed the long bullwhip from another grinning pirate.

"YEAH!", the choire sounded behind Will and he closed his eyes, read for the first hit.

As the thin strap of leather swirped across Will's naked back he didn't move an inch, he just squeezed his eyes shut and bared his teeth in pain. He could feel something warm run down his loins. Second hit. Third. Will opened his mouth soundlessly and pressed his forehead against the cool wood of the mast. The fourth hit swirped diagonally across his naked skin and this time a sound escaped Will's lips and his eyes opened involuntarily, staring at the small stains of blood on the lower part of the mast. Was it his? Or someone else's? However he could smell the scent of fresh blood… his own. His mind was spinning and small white dots started appearing in his vision by the fifth lash. He let out a guttural sound when the whip hit him for the sixth time and in the background he could both hear Elizabeth screaming at them to stop and the crew just laughing.

"Are you too stupid to scream, boy?", someone yelled at him and Will bit down hard on his own lip, drawing blood. The seventh lash hit him, seemingly harder than any of the previous – and Will gasped loudly, loosing the feeling in his legs, which made him almost collapse… however he regained control and forced himself to stand back up, taking the lashes as his father probably would have done. The eighth lash hit him hard across the small of his back – and suddenly all noises disappeared… the laughing… the wind's wailing… the quirking of the mast… the waves breaking… even Elizabeth's voice.

"Stop…", Will said, but no sound came out. Everything fell completely silent. He could only hear a weird buzzing inside his head. The ninth lash hit him on his right shoulder blade, sending him to his knees. He tried to get back up, but his legs wouldn't obey his thoughts. When the tenth and final lash hit him his vision seemed to blacken… however he was not unconscious even though he lost the grip around the mast, sliding down to the deck, lying in a weird, foetus-like position. He sensed someone undoing the tight knots around his wrists… then he was lifted up by the arms, which sent a shrilling lightning of pain down his back as his skin was stretched.

Elizabeth was still yelling somewhere by the entrance to the lower deck and she just stared when two of the pirates, including Walt, carried Will towards her, his legs dragging across the planks. Turner's head was dangling, almost covered completely by his dark brown hair. As the pirates carried him towards the small case of stairs that lead below deck Elizabeth managed to reach out and touch Will's face – Will felt a friendly and familiar touch and with great effort he opened his teary eyes and looked at her through strands of his hair.

"Elizabeth…", he whispered as she was forced back and the pirates took him below.

COPYRIGHT 2007 - any feedback is welcome. For ideas or constructive critisism, feel free to mail me.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything.

TEASER: The pirates have no taken Will Turner below deck... but what

is he in for?

GENRE: Angst/Drama/Slash

WARNING: Rated NC17 for violence and sexual undetones/SLASH.

TORTURE ABOARD THE BLACK PEARL CHAPTER II

The staircase was quirking violently as Walt and the other pirate

was dragging the almost unconscious Will down the steps... the young

man's boots were dragging behind him, making small thuds as they hit

each step on the way down. Will was limp as a ragdoll from the

searing pain, which was flashing back and forth through his body,

concentrated on the criss-cross pattern which covered his ripped,

muscular back. As the pirates, with a weird gleam in their dark

eyes, reached the long, narrow hall below they looked around for a

second, still holding Will between them. On the left side was the

side of the body of the Black Pearl, which had cannons placed two

feet from each other all the way down the hall. On the right side

was the cabyss and further down the brig. Will sensed the damp air

and his ears picked up the sound of drops of water hitting the

planks by the walls... he opened his eyes half-way and found that

there was nothing to look at but a tar covered plank floor. He had

passed out for a moment... where was he? As he slowly lifted his

head he recognized the surroundings... and he remembered

Elizabeth... the sound of her voice, her touch... the crew!! What

were they going to do to her?? Whatever it was he had to prevent

them from harming her. But he had never experienced such physical

weakness as he was feeling right now. He tried to move his arms, but

it only became a small twitch.

"Oh, so you're awake now, whelp!", Walt burst out laughing as he

shook Will, making his sight go blurry.

"Let me go...", Will managed to whisper, which was only met by

laughter:

"Don't think so, mate... see, we ave plans for ye...", the other

pirate grinned as they started to drag Will further down the hall

towards the brig. Will immediately recognized the characteristic

door with the double locks... no, not the brig!! Anything but the

brig, it was impossible to escape from. No leverage could force THAT

door off its hinges. And then what about Elizabeth?? Will bit down

on his lip, drawing blood as he gathered all of his remaining

strength. With great effort he managed to pull his arm free from

Walt's grasp, causing Turner to fall sideways to the floor as the

other pirate lost his grip. As Walt let out a roar of anger Will

shot out his leg and kicked the him on the shin – Walt howled as he

jumped backwards, crashing into the moist wall of the Pearl. Will

turned around on his stomach and got up on his elbows – that was as

far as he got before a boot collided with his abdomen. The air was

forced from his lungs and Will groaned as he lost control of his

elbows and hit the floor with a small thud as he tried desperately

to get his lungs to start taking in air again. Suddenly a rough hand

grabbed a hold of his dark hair and pulled his face upwards:

"This you'll regret, Will Turner!", Walt hissed as he forced Will to

his knees by the hair. The young man's face was a grimace of pain

and he grabbed Walt's wrist, trying to loosen his grip on his dark

curls. Will's teeth were bared in pain as he dug his nails into

Walt's skin – this however only made him pull harder on the big

fistful of hair.

"Stop fighting, lad. There's nothin' in it for ye!", Walt hissed as

both pirates grabbed his arms again and dragged him towards the door

of the brig. Will closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, relieved

as the pain slowly left his scalp. His abdomen was aching, but his

lungs were slowly starting to work again and he gulped in a big

breath of air, sending shockwaves of pain throughout his body. Both

of the smut-covered pirates were grinning as they reached the the

brig and opened the massive oak door with a screech of the un-oiled

steel hinges.

"Don't...!", Will spat out as he tried to plant his feet on the

slippery floor to stop them from forcing him into the cold and damp

little room. However it was to no avail as his feet just skated

forwards as if the planks were made of ice.

"Now we're gonna ave sum fun with ye!", the anonymous pirate said

as they both threw Will brutally down on the bunk in the brig.

Turner landed on his stomach on the sheet-less wooden bunk and let

out a little yelp as his knee caps collided with the corner of the

hard so-called bed. Turning his head towards the pirates with a cold

stare in his eyes, Will merely said:

"Go ahead then... beat me up... I do not care anymore"

But then the look in his hazel eyes changed from cold to something

that resembled sorrow:

"Just don't hurt Elizabeth", he said in a low voice, but never broke

eye contact with Walt, who was clearly the leader of those two

scumbags. A smug grin appeared on Walt's lips as he cocked his head

a little and looked Turner up and down:

"First of all... we won't beat ya unless ya struggle... second... ye

damsel in distress will be in more distress no matter what", Walt

laughed as he slowly closed in on Will, who was now looking confused

while he was trying to sit up. There was silence for around fifteen

seconds as Turner just stared incomprehensively at Walt, but with a

gleam of frustration and rage in his eyes.

"If you hurt her...!", Will started, but was cut off by Walt:

"Then what?"

Will bared his teeth like a cornered lion and hissed:

"I will send you both to serve 100 years by the mast of the Flying

Dutchman"

Both pirates started laughing so loud that it almost hurt Will's

ears:

"And how're ya gonna do that, whelp? Ye can barely stand up! What

are ye gonna do, talk us to death?", Walt grinned and watched as

Will struggled to stand up by grabbing a small wooden beam which

stuck out from the wall. His knees wouldn't really obey his thoughts

and kept giving in, but Will still managed to stand up, supporting

himself against the beam:

"You will die by my sword!", he spat as Walt advanced on him,

pushing him up against the dripping wall. Will's fist shot out, but

was caught inches from Walt's crooked nose by his strong hand.

"You're in no position to pose threats, William Turner... you're as

pathetic as your father!", Walt whispered directly into Will's face.

With a roar of rage, Will stormed forwards, crashing into the chest

of the pirate, knocking him over. Turner then headed for the door,

but the other pirate tripped him, making Turner fall to the floor,

sliding a few inches on his side. Walt was up again:

"That's enough!", his hissed as both pirates picked Will up and

threw him back on the bunk with a crash'. Then they were both on

top of him, pinning him down as he squirmed to break free.

"Now the fun begins! Matthew?", Walt said to the other pirate who

revealed only three teeth in his otherwise tooth-less mouth in a big

grin. Matthew took off his bandana and revealed an almost bald head

and handed the cloth to Walt, who forced Will to turn over on his

stomach, still pinning him down with the weight of two men.

"What are you doing?!", Will yelled as the two men forced his hands

behind his back and tied his wrists tightly together with sailor

knots, using the stinky bandana.

"What do it look like, Mr Turner?", Walt said as he grabbed Will by

the hips and forced his legs down on the floor, making him bend over

the bunk with his face turned to the left – staring longingly at the

still open door.

"Well...? Who goes first?", Matthew asked as Walt grabbed a hold of

Will's already shredded and blood stained cotton shirt and ripped

the rest of it off, revealing his torso completely. Will squeezed

his eyes shut: not another whipping... he would pass out by the

third lash...

"Well, that's pretty obvious innit'? I go first!", Walt proclaimed

in a hoarse voice and bent down over Will:

"Now ye will know how ye damsel in distress is probably feelin'

right about now", he whispered in Will's ear, drool dripping down on

his cheek, running down his marked jawline. Will looked disgusted

and confused as he tried to turn his head towards Walt, but he was

pushed back down.

"What...?", was all Will could say as Walt's rough fingers were

suddenly trailing down Will's side, feeling the soft, silk-like

feeling of his tanned skin. Then it finally dawned on Will...

"No! No!", he yelled and started to squirm again, but as Walt kept

touching him, Matthew was pinning him down by pressing both of his

hands down on Will's shoulders, pushing his chest down on the

bunk. This cannot be real', Will thought feverishly as he felt

Walt's probing fingers going further and further down his helpless

body. So that's what they meant by fun'... Will swallowed hard and

tried to focus on the open door. It was right there! And here he

was, utterly exposed and helpless while these two bastards were

going to have their way with him. Will cursed himself for this

weakness, this unability to fight them... how could he be so

useless? How could he lie here while Elizabeth was in terror

somewhere on the deck, maybe just above him??

"No... no...no... no, no... please, no...", Will heard himself

whisper under his breath as Walt reached around him and started

unbuckling his leather belt. Even though Will tried his best to

sabotage Walt, his belt was soon unbuckled and a hand was now on its

way down his trousers.

"Mmm... I love a fighter...", Walt whispered as his hand made its

way down Will's trousers and grabbed his genitals. Will twitched and

shut his eyes as he felt the unwelcome, rough touch:

"Don't touch me!!", Will yelled and jerked forwards, trapping Walt's

hand between himself and the edge of the bunk, trying to make Walt

withdraw his hand. It had no effect though, only a more intense

groping.

"Take his trousers off", Matthew said and put more weight on Will,

as he immediately tried to force himself upwards.

"Don't...!", Will choked as he could feel the intense angst inside

of him spread like rings in the water.

"Good idea... let's get down to business, luv", Walt said in a husky

voice and started pulling on Will's trousers, edging them down

little by little...

COPYRIGHT 2008

So what do you think? R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything.

TEASER: What will happen to Will now that he is below deck??

GENRE: Angst/Drama/Slash

WARNING: Rated NC17 for violence and sexual content/SLASH.

TORTURE ABOARD THE BLACK PEARL CHAPTER III

"Savages!!", Will cried out as his trousers were pulled down around

his knees, quickly getting soaked with sea water and tar from the

planks. He was now exposed in a very compromising position, pinned

down with his chest on the bunk and his knees on the floor – his

smooth and firm buttocks free for the world to see. Or rather the

two pirates, who had fallen almost silent, taking in the view.

"Not bad at all...", Matthew mumbled as he reached down and placed a

hand on one of Will's hairless buttocks. An uncontrolled twitch ran

through Turner's body as a lightning bolt and he jumped – but

Matthew was quick to withdraw his exploring hand and place it back

on Will's left shoulder, pushing him back down. It was Walt's turn

first anyway... and Matthew knew how dangerous Will Turner

potentially was if he had the chance to overpower them.

"I agree...", Walt whispered and started unbuttoning his trousers.

Will had managed to turn his face in a quite akward angle, allowing

him to watch Walt's every move. All of the words, cries and yells

seemed to be stuck in Will's throat like a big lump of fear.

"Nothing to say, boy?", Walt laughed at the young man who was his

for the taking. Will just closed his eyes as Walt moved closer...

and he could feel how skin met skin as Walt leaned up against him

from behind. This just couldn't be real... this was too much... Will

opened and closed his eyes frantically as if he was trying to wake

up from a nightmare. But he was STILL there, in the stinky brig,

naked, tied and with a hairy pirate pressing against his buttocks.

Suddenly he felt something hard and warm hit the top of his crack,

moving back and forth, sliding slowly downwards. And this feeling

shook Will Turner to the edge of sanity:

"GOD NO!! Leave me alone!! Let go of me!!", he screamed as he

bolted, almost knocking Matthew off his back – but the strong pirate

regained control within a few seconds, again pinning Will down on

the bunk. A smack' sounded as Walt let his flat hand hit Will's

right buttock, leaving a red mark on the sensitive skin:

"That's what ye get for bein' a bad boy, little William!", he

laughed and grabbed Will's buttocks with both of his hands, slowly

spreading them. Will squirmed in panic as he felt the tip of Walt's

member touching his spot... the room started to blur and spin in

front of Will's eyes as Walt started pressing against him. It was

the most painful thing Will had ever felt... and the most

humiliating... degrading... and...

"Oooh yeah... nothing like poppin' a virgin", Walt groaned as he

finally managed to penetrate Will's clenched muscle. Will let out a

supressed scream of pain as he felt Walt enter him and pressed his

head down on the wooden bunk, tears starting to roll down his

cheeks. As Walt started to take him brutally, blood trickled in a

small stream down both of Will's inner thighs. He had stopped

fighting... he couldn't move... his entire body was ONE big

pulsating bundle of excruciating pain. Will's eyes were clenched

shut, his teeth bared and small, almost silent, whimpers were

escaping his lips in sync with Walt's movements. Soon Will was half-

way unconscious, and tears kept flowing from the corners of his

closed eyes... far away he could hear Walt starting to groan

loudly... Matthew's cheering... his own whimpering... and then

Walt moved away. Sweat was forming small drops all over Will's

goosebumped skin, but he still couldn't move an inch. Then they

switched places. He could feel Matthew letting go of his shoulders

and another pair of hands replacing them... and he was entered

again. Then everything turned black.

"Boy, are ye awake?"

Mumbling far away... someting cold against his face... sounds...

quirking... waves...

"Wake up!"

Searing pain... laughter...

SMACK!'... something hit him across the face... but he couldn't

feel it...

"Man, he's far gone..."

Walt's voice... small droplets of salty water... a scream...

Elizabeth?

Will's eyes shot open as he heard the familiar voice. At first he

could only see the outlines of crew members, the light from the

blurry horizon and a face which resembled Barbossa's only inches

from his own.

"Ahhhh... welcome back, Turner!", the face said and Will felt an

almost affectionate touch as a finger trailed down his wet cheek.

"Elizabeth...?", Will whispered and the face started laughing. Where

was he? What was going on? His vision started to correct itself

slowly – things sharpened a little... and he recognized Barbossa's

face and foul breath. Barbossa could see how Will's eyes started to

come back to life. Now Will looked AT him, not THROUGH him.

"Barbossa...", Will whispered as he lowered his glance.

"In the flesh, mate!", Barbossa chuckled as he bit down on a green

apple, spraying a small fog of spittle and juice into Will's face.

Will!!"

Turner looked up and tried to scan his surroundings. There on top of

the ship near the stern was Barbossa's quarters… crewmember by

crewmember… all with weird smiles on their faces… a circle of

people… near the hatch that lead below… Will caught a glance of a

golden colour on a piece of fabric… it was Elizabeth's gown! Between

some broad shoulders of crewmembers he could see the top of her

blond head sticking up.

"Elizabeth!", he yelled and tried to storm towards the circle of

grinning pirates. However he found that he couldn't move an inch and

pain exploded throughout his body. Will let out an agonized groan as

he felt the stinging pain on his back and in his rear end. Then he

remembered what had happened… and his cheeks blushed violently as he

looked down at himself. He cocked an eyebrow in surprise as he

realized that he was not naked. Someone had put him back in his

clothes… well, his tar spotted trousers and a new white cotton

shirt. Will was thankful for that… but Elizabeth! What were they

doing to her??

"Barbossa!", Will hissed just as the captain took another bite from

the apple.

"Yes, lass… I mean, lad?", Barbossa grinned and supported his right

hand on the mast where to Will was tied. Will's face was pale as a

white satin sheet and his now focused dark eyes were sparkling with

anger:

"Let her go! Now!", Will demanded and slowly started to work on the

knots on the rope which was tying his hands together on the other

side of the mast, which was pressing against his injured back.

Barbossa merely laughed:

"What, ye think ye're the only one with looks on this ship? But see,

I have a surprise for you. I waited, which caused a lot of

disturbance among the crew… but I really wanted you to see this.

HEY!", Barbossa suddenly yelled and the circle of people around

Elizabeth broke up and turned into a line of people with Will's one

and only love trapped in the middle. Will's jaws dropped as he saw

her torn dress… at least she wasn't naked. Yet. Anger rushed through

Will's body as pure adrenaline:

"Harm her in any way and you die!", he hissed at both the captain

and the crew members. This was only met by a roar of laughter.

Barbossa stepped up to Will again and looked him deep in the eyes:

"Now take a look at this… I've broken ye once already… this'll be

the delightful second break, Will Turner", Barbossa whispered into

Will's face and then waved at the line of crewmen as some sort

of start-signal'. Smiles revealed rotten teeth in the mouths of the

men as they gathered around Elizabeth again.

"Stop it! Stop! Will!", she yelled as she tried clawing the first

and the best pirate. He only caught her tiny wrists and forced them

behind her back.

"It's time, puppet", someone in the crows groaned in anticipation as

Elizabeth's corset was torn off with a loud riitsch'. Only the top

of her undergarment was left, half transparent – revealing her

nipples, erect in the cool winds of the Caribbean sea.

Will let out an involuntary gasp as he saw his loved one being

stripped… this was a death sentence to ALL of them. Desperately he

worked on the sailor knots behind the mast, tying his wrists

together, but they only loosened slowly… his fingernails were

chipping as he dug them into the rough rope.

"This is what ye've been waiting for, men! Take her!", Barbossa

roared in a big grin as he watched the crew tear off the bottom of

Elizabeth's gown. Now the undergarment was all that was left on her

slim body, but she couldn't cover herself because of her hands which

were trapped on her back.

"Stop it!!", Will roared, but not ONE pirate even turned their

head towards him. Will ground his teeth as he forced one of his

fingernails in between the overlapping rope – and he started

wriggling his finger back and forth, causing the rope to loosen a

little more...

COPYRIGHT 2008

WANT MORE?? Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything.

TEASER: What will happen to Will and Elizabeth now that Will has

woken up from his painful slumber on the deck?? And what are

Barbossa's intentions exactly?

GENRE: Angst/Drama

WARNING: Rated NC17 for violence and sexual content.

TORTURE ABOARD THE BLACK PEARL CHAPTER IV

A loud roar of mixed grins and groans filled the air as the crew started groping Elizabeth, almost examining her before the final strip. Tears were flowing down her blushing cheeks, but she never broke eye contact with Will, who was still working on the rope. He HAD to break free and do something! He just had to! No matter the price! No one was looking at him anyway – all attention was on the half-naked Elizabeth. Will grimaced as he dug his index finger deep in between the overlapping rope, and used the tip of his nail to push the top rope upwards. This did the trick… carefully Will shoved the top rope off, making it dangle along side the mast. Now the rest of the rope was loose… he just had to get it all off soundlessly.

"Please don't…!", Elizabeth sobbed as one of the crew members put a broad hand on her left breast, kneading it. This was too much for Will, and he tore his hands free from the loose rope and stormed forwards towards Barbossa, who had his back turned. The captain heard the heavy rope fall onto the planks and turned around – but he only made it halfway before Will's fist hit his cheekbone, sending him flying to the side. Barbossa landed with a thud on the planks, grabbing his cheek with one of his hands:

"Ye bastard!", he hissed as he got up on his knees – however Will planted a boot in his ribs, sending him back down with a crash'. Turner's hazel eyes were sparkling with pure hatred and he quickly reached down and grabbed the captain's sword from his belt, pointing it at Barbossa's throat. The loud grinning had stopped and Will looked to the side – the crew men were standing there, frozen with their mouths open, just staring at Will. Elizabeth's eyes brightened:

"Will…!", she said under her breath and suddenly kicked one of the pirates over the shin – he uttered a loud moan and let go of her arms.

"Elizabeth, run!", Will yelled as he pressed the sword blade harder against Barbossa's throat.

"Take a boat and wait for me!", Turner yelled and nodded his head towards the stern of the ship. Elizabeth looked to the sides frantically and managed to push one of the big crew members in the back, making him stumble a few feet forwards – just enough for her to slip through the barrier of pirates. She ran across the deck and to the stern where the rescue boats were tied to the solid oak railing. Feverishly she started working on the sailor knots, which tied one of the tiny boats to the side of the Black Pearl.

Will stared at the crew members as soon as he had seen Elizabeth make a run for it:

"You made a big mistake. Now watch your captain die by my sword!", Will hissed, but froze as he saw the looks on the crew's faces – they started laughing??

"You don't think I will do it?!", Will hissed and pressed the tip of the steel blade harder against Barbossa's skin, drawing blood. However the crew kept laughing… and now Barbossa was laughing too:

"Go ahead, whelp… see what's in it for ye", Barbossa grinned and turned his head, almost as if he wanted to sacrifice himself, exposing even more skin and the big vein in his throat. Will looked confused and grimaced as he suddenly realized how much his body ached… but he couldn't afford to give in to the pain now… he had to

stay strong. And figure out what was going on. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw some movement out of the corner of his eye – the crew was advancing on him, all with weapons drawn and ready. What was going on? Didn't they care about their captain?? Suddenly Barbossa grabbed the sword and Will's head snapped back, staring in

disbelief as the captain let his closed hand slide down the blade… blood started flowing and dripping onto the deck. The captain then let go and reached up his palm for Will to see – there was a deep gash in it...

"Why did you…", Will started, but lost his words as the gash suddenly started closing and the blood stopped flowing. He watched as Barbossa's palm healed and only some smeared blood was left on the now seemingly untouched surface of the skin. Will involuntarily stepped a few feet backwards, just staring in disbelief. Barbossa

got up on his feet and grinned, taking another bite of the apple which he still had in his other hand:

"See, Mr. Turner… ye can't kill me… In fact ye can't kill any of us", he smiled and stepped closer to Will, who immediately took another step backwards. This was unreal. This couldn't be real… Will looked around, staring at the about twenty-five pirates who were closing in on him, all of them with the same, weird grin on their faces. With an outburst of frustration Will suddenly jabbed his sword tip into the captain's chest – Barbossa's let out a groan of surprise and pain and looked down at himself. Three inches of the blade had penetrated Barbossa's upper chest… and blood started trickling down his shirt. Will pulled the blade out and a small jet of dark blood shot out, making Barbossa moan a little. Will's breathing was fast and heavy as he watched how the wound almost immediately healed. Barbossa looked up at him, looking very satisfied:

"See?", he just said and stepped even closer, making Will bump into the railing.

"What are you..?", Will whispered in shock and as a reflex he held up his sword, trying to make the advancing crew back off. It didn't have any effect though.

"We're cursed, mate", it sounded from someone amongst the crew. And Barbossa just nodded. Will shook his head as if to clear his mind and he dropped his sword… it was to no use anyway. It landed on the planks with a metallic clink'.

"And we need ye blood, William Turner…", Barbossa said and smiled a skew smile.

"My blood…??", Will said incomprehensively and supported himself on the railing, because his knees felt like they were about to fail.

"Yes…", Barbossa said and turned to the crew:

"Grab him!", he commanded and the pirates started walking in a quick pace towards the surrounded Will. Turner had one choice… he grabbed the side of the railing and swung himself over the edge – with a loud splash' he broke the surface of the calm Caribbean sea. The water was cool and soothing, but it didn't help his thoughts… this

had to be a nightmare. After a few seconds he emerged with his head above the surface and started swimming towards the stern, where he knew Elizabeth had to be. Moving his legs below the waterline hurt incredibly, but Will kept swimming as fast as he could. Up on the deck there was chaos – yelling and growling.

"Get him!!", Barbossa shouted and behind him Will could hear several splashes of crewmen jumping into the water.

COPYRIGHT 2008

WANT MORE?? PLEASE R&R


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything.  
TEASER: Will has jumped overboard... but can he and Elizabeth escape  
the Black Pearl?  
GENRE: Angst/Drama  
WARNING: Rated PG13 for violence.

TORTURE ABOARD THE BLACK PEARL CHAPTER V

Will moved his arms and legs frantically, splashing water to all sides, closely followed by three crewmen who seemed to be able to swim at an incredible pace. He finally reached the stern, gasping for air – and there she was. Elizabeth had managed to lower the little boat into the water and she reached her hand over the  
railing, ready to grab Will's.

"Will, you made it!", she whispered in joy and grabbed his wet, slender hand as he reached it to her. With a lot of effort Elizabeth managed to drag him halfway up into the boat, and he grabbed the narrow railing with both hands. He started to pull himself up, but something grabbed a hold of one of his kicking legs. Elizabeth  
uttered a small scream, as she saw a big crewman hanging on to Will's ankle. Will turned his head and discovered that it was no other but Walt, who was clinging to his leg like a rabid dog. With a loud hiss Will kicked him in the face with his free foot – making Walt loose his grip with a groan of pain. Blood started trickling out his nose and mixed with the sea water. Will pulled himself into the tiny boat and grabbed the ores, starting to paddle wildly. They quickly made a distance between themselves and the swimming crewmen – who were now headed back for the Black Pearl. It wouldn't take long before they were surrounded by sharks after Walt's blood had dripped into the Carribean sea. They were quickly hauled aboard the big ship by ropes, which had been thrown over the railing. Barbossa was yelling out commands in his rusty voice, but Will couldn't make out what he was saying. But he knew this was a dead end… the Pearl was way faster than a tiny rowing boat, that was for sure. Only a miracle could save them now. Will let go of the ores and leaned towards Elizabeth, grabbing her hands:

"Are you alright?", he asked and noticed her blushed cheeks…

"Yes… Yes, I am… I'm glad we got away when we did…", she said and clenched Will's hands, looking as if she was about to cry.

"But what do we do no…", Elizabeth started when suddenly her sad face turned into a big grin. Will looked at her questioningly:

"What is it…? What is funny? We will never escape the Pearl beca……", he started, but was interrupted when Elizabeth's hand shot out, almost hitting him in the face, making him jump a little.

"Look, look!", Elizabeth yelled and pointed at something. Will turned around – and a smile spread on his lips.

"It's the Interceptor…", Elizabeth whispered and suddenly leaned forward, pressing her lips against Will's. As their lips parted Will's face was shining with relief and embarrassment… he had not seen that kiss coming. Before he could say anything, Elizabeth was standing up in the boat, waving her arms wildly:

"Here, over here!! We're here!!", she screamed and let out a little yell of joy as she could see the Interceptor approaching at a high speed. Obviously Barbossa had seen it as well, because there was practically chaos on deck:

"Man the guns!! Aft! Come on, scallywags!!", he was yelling to the crew, who was running around, manning their positions. The Interceptor was not far away – who fired the first canon shot was not to tell. But suddenly the air was whistling with cannon balls and bullets.

"Get down!", Will yelled in the same second as a canon ball exploded into the water some feet away, almost tipping over the boat. Elizabeth let out a yelp and landed with a thud in the bottom of the boat, a surprised look of fear on her face. Will started paddling again to gain some distance between the two fighting ships. He was thinking about trying to make it to the Interceptor – but they would be caught in the crossfire. He just hoped that the Interceptor would make it… as far as he knew no ship had ever gone up against the Black Pearl and returned. Suddenly a loud crash' filled the air and Will turned his head to see a big hole in the side of the Black Pearl… the Interceptor had hit the bull's eye. The cannons of the Black Pearl were now shattered or tipping into the sea, paralyzing the pirate ship.

"Blast!", Barbossa roared and waved his arms at the crewmen:

"Man the sails! Full speed! North-East!", he yelled and Will stared with a grin as The Pearl started to retreat. Obviously the ship is worth more than victory', Will thought as he watched the Pearl getting smaller and smaller, heading for the horizon. Although they were undead… and could win the battle… Barbossa had decided to retreat… all because of a legendary ship. What a coward', Will thought and grabbed Elizabeth's hands again as she sat back up.

"Why are they retreating?", Elizabeth asked as she looked at the fleeing Pearl. Will rose his eyebrows and gently rubbed her hands:

"Barbossa doesn't want to lose his ship… he will need it for…", Will stopped and looked at his one and only love, then lowered his glance. She had a perplexed look on her beautiful face:

"Need it for what…?", she asked and grabbed his chin, gently lifting his head upwards to look her in the eyes again. Will met her eyes:

"To come after me", he just said and then stood up and waved his arms at the Interceptor, which was already approaching. He just wanted to get Elizabeth's thoughts off what he had just said.

"Here, here!", he yelled, but Elizabeth was pulling on his shirt:

"To come after you?? Why, Will?", she asked in a worried tone of voice and carefully pulled him down in a sitting position again. Will sighed:

"Because for some reason he wants my blood… I don't know why. He didn't kill me… I think he needs me for something", he said and caressed her cheek.

"Don't worry… we will get on the Interceptor and go back to Port Royal…", Will added and suddenly a rope landed in the water next to the boat.

"Greetings", said a voice from above. Both Will and Elizabeth looked up:

"Hello, Commadore", Will said and looked at Elizabeth who didn't really know where to settle her glance. Grabbing the rope, Will tied it around Elizabeth's waist:

"Pull", he yelled and she was quickly hauled aboard. Norrington leaned over the railing and looked down at Will:

"And what makes you think we want a second passenger?", he asked and just looked at Will with a cold expression on his noble face. Will looked confused and from behind Norrington he could hear Elizabeth:

"Get him up, Norrington or I swear you will pay dearly!", she yelled and Norrington closed his eyes for a couple of seconds in pure irritation. He then sighed as he opened his eyes:

"Oh well, one more can't hurt…haul him up", he just said and left the railing. Two men appeared and threw down the rope to Will, who grabbed it and started climbing up the side of the Interceptor. Soon he reached the railing and pulled himself up on deck. Elizabeth had been wrapped in a warm blanket and was under Norrington's caring attention. A flash of jealousy ran through Will's body, but he dismissed it… There was a circle of people around Elizabeth, but no one even looked at Will. He didn't care though, he just wanted to  
find some dry clothes. With this in mind he went below deck and entered the nearest cabin. There on the bunk was a bundle of clothes. Quickly he took off his drenched shirt, revealing a muscular, yet slender, hairless torso – and he put on another white cotton shirt. He let out a pleased sigh as he felt the warmth  
starting to spread throughout his trembling body. He then changed trousers – luckily he could fit them, although they were a little too big, but he just tightened the leather belt. Now he wanted to get back to Elizabeth… walking up the stairs to the hatch, Will almost stumbled into none other than Commodore Norrington.

"Commodore", Will just said politely and made a gesture to pass the tall, wigged man. However he blocked his way:

"What have you gotten my Elizabeth into, scoundrel?", Norrington said in a low tone of voice as he pierced Will with his eyes. Will frowned:

"YOUR Elizabeth?", he asked and continued:

"And I am no scoundrel", he said and made another attempt to pass Norrington, but he reached out his arm, provocatively blocking his way:

"I will have you hanged for this… pirate", Norrington whispered.

COPYRIGHT 2008

WANT MORE? Please review


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything.  
TEASER: Will and Elizabeth are now aboard the Interceptor. But how  
will Norrington react to it all?  
GENRE: Angst/Drama  
WARNING: Rated PG13 for violence.

CHAPTER VI

Will's eyes narrowed as he stared at Norrington:

"I am NO pirate!", he said and made another move to pass the commodore, who again blocked his way by leaning against the wall by the narrow staircase. Norrington tilted his head a bit as he stared at Will:

"I strongly suggest that we do not let Miss Swann witness this", he just said and looked at Will with a weird coldness in his blue eyes. Will frowned and just looked at the high ranking, wigged man:

"What are you talking about?", he asked and stepped backwards as the commodore reached behind his belt and grabbed his sword, pointing it straight at Will:

"Your death, Mr Turner", he just said as he started walking down the stairs towards Will, who held out his hands:

"Oh, that is really noble, commodore… attacking an unarmed man. I thought that was below your standards", Will said and backed away further as Norrington approached.

"I saw you", Norrington hissed and swung at Will, who stepped to the side barely avoiding the whistling sword. He now looked confused:

"Saw what??", he asked as he backed further away down the hallway towards the cabyss. He had to find a weapon… but where?

"I saw how you defiled my Elizabeth in the boat!", Norrington hissed and swung at Will again, who once more avoided the blade.

"Defiled!?", Will almost yelled and suddenly noticed some chains lying by the cannons. As Norrington swung again, Will bent down and picked up the chains, holding each end in both of his hands, blocking his face.

"And she's not yours, commodore! She is her own and she must choose the man she sees fit!", Will hissed and swung the chains towards Norrington when he lifted his sword again – the chains hit the sword, wrapped themselves around it – and Will pulled it out of his hands, making it land on the planks with a metallic clink'.  
Norrington's face had turned almost tomato red from rage:

"So go ahead and kill me!", he said and held out his arms. Will let out a sarcastic laugh:

"I won't kill you, commodore. You're not worth it", he just said as he pushed Norrington to the side and started walking up the stairs, dropping the chains. He couldn't believe this man. He had thought  


that Norrington was the nobleman his rank implied him to be… a sudden pain hit him in the small of his back and Will fell forwards, landing on the steps. The wind had been knocked out of his lungs when Norrington had punched him in the kidney from behind. Before Will could get up, Norrington had taken a hold of his hair and forced his head upwards – Will groaned from pain as he desperately tried breathing.

"Don't ever turn your back on me, pirate!", Norrington hissed into Will's ear and placed a knee on Will's right side, pinning him against the steps.

"Believe me… you WILL hang", Norrington smiled as he smacked Will's face with a flat hand.

"Will??"  
Both men looked up as Elizabeth's voice filled the air. It came from the deck. Norrington quickly leaned forward and whispered:

"A word about this and you will regret it"

Will let out a moan as Norrington lifted his weight from Will's body and started up the steps, disappearing onto the deck. With a grimace Turner got up and carefully felt his side… the pain was still biting in his organs like fire ants… with a determined look on his face, Will continued slowly up the steps and walked onto the deck. There, in front of him were Elizabeth and Norrington surrounded still by a bunch of crewmen, celebrating her rescue.

"Will!", Elizabeth burst out with a big smile and waved at him to come over to her:

"Where have you been?", she asked as he walked towards her as casually as he could despite the stinging pain in his loins. As he reached her he couldn't disregard the piercing stare coming from Norrington by her side. However he tried to ignore it.

"I was just getting some clothes", he said. He really wanted to tell her what had been going on… but first of all he knew that she was torn between the two of them… he didn't want to see her sad. Second he didn't know what Norrington's threat meant. Would he hurt her?? Would he hurt Will's family? Or Jack? Will had no idea. So he better keep his mouth shut. Will leaned down, crouching in front of his unclaimed love and smiled at her, grabbing her hands:

"How are you feeling?", he asked and ignored Norrington's eyes trying to kill him with just a stare. Elizabeth smiled and clenched Will's slender hands:

"I'm fine… we were lucky… thank you for everything. You saved my life… and my dignity", she said and smiled even more as Will's cheeks turned red. Then her face turned serious again:

"But what happened to you below deck, Will?", she asked and Will immediately froze. His face turned pale and flashbacks hit him like painful, searing lightning bolts. He just sent her a stare.  
Elizabeth paled as well:

"No… No!", she just said under her breath, but was interrupted by a laugh coming from Norrington:

"So this… man… is no longer a man?", he laughed and stared at Will, who seemed to shrink under his stare. Elizabeth's head immediately snapped to the side:

"How can you be so cruel?!", she said and got up, making the warm blanket fall to the deck. Norrington 

immediately walked to her side and picked it up, wrapping it back around her shoulders. But  
Elizabeth, tore it off:

"Don't try to comfort me, commodore!", she said and walked over to Will. Norrington's face turned red again:

"I didn't mean it like that, Miss Swann. I just want to secure your safety", he said.

"By mocking my love?", Elizabeth hissed back as she hugged Will.

"Your… love", Norrington stammered and took a step backwards. Elizabeth just looked at him coldly:

"Yes… your remark did not impress me, commodore", she just said and grabbed Will's face softly, whispering:

"Let's go below deck… we need to talk"  
Will just nodded, white as a sheet. And they headed for the hatch. Norrington's lips had turned into a soundless snarl and he turned around:

"West! Man the sails! Port Royal is only seven nautical miles from here!", he said as he noticed the small piece of land in the horizon. He WOULD win her back… no question about it. And Norrington also knew her father's opinion… choosing a blacksmith over a commodore… never. He would have to use every trick in the book. But he would win her back… no mere blacksmith was going to steal away his Elizabeth. Norrington's heart ached as he watched the two of them go below deck… and he nodded to one of the crewmen who  
immediately followed on silent feet.

COPYRIGHT 2008

LIKED IT? WANT MORE?


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything.  
TEASER: Aboard the Interceptor things start to evolve... but what is the commodore really up to?  
GENRE: Angst/Drama  
WARNING: Rated PG13 for violence.

TORTURE ABOARD THE BLACK PEARL CHAPTER VII

Elizabeth and Will started walking down the steps which lead below deck… she noticed how Will was limping and with an arm she supported him.

"Thank you", he said and sent her a grateful smile as they finally had made it down the steps and stood on the damp planks.

"There's a cabin further down… let's go there", Elizabeth said and took Will's arm in her own, walking down the hallway almost as if it was an aisle. Will was still pale as a sheet… he didn't want to talk about it… ever… but she deserved to know the truth. As they reached the cabin Elizabeth motioned for Will to sit down on the bunk, but he silently shook his head… Elizabeth's eyes turned glazy and she grabbed both of his hands:

"Will… I am so sorry… but I have to ask… what did they do to you?", she asked and noticed how Will's stare was locked on the bunk. Just the sight of it made him sick to his stomach. Will swallowed a couple of times, before he was able to speak:

"They did to me… what they would have done to you", he whispered and tried to avoid eye contact, but Elizabeth carefully grabbed his face and turned it towards her:

"I am so sorry… I…", she said but didn't know how to continue. She couldn't believe that this had happened to him… no man deserved such a thing. A tear rolled down her cheek, and Will carefully wiped it away with his thumb.

"Don't… think about it… I just want to forget it", he said and clenched her hands again to ensure her that he was going to make it.

"I swear he will pay!", Elizabeth sobbed and covered her eyes with her hands. Carefully Will took her into a soothing embrace, trying to comfort her. As they stood there with their eyes closed in a tight embrace Will felt safer than he had ever felt before.

"Mr Turner!"  
The commodore's voice was booming from the deck and both Elizabeth and Will jumped a little.

"Maybe we should go back up?", Will said as he broke the embrace. Elizabeth nodded:

"Don't mind him… he might be harsh, but he is a good man… I think", she said and didn't notice how Will's right eye twitched a little. If only she knew…  
They both made it back to the deck and were met by Norrington who suddenly reached out his hand to Will. Will just stared at it for a moment. What was this now?

"I'd like to offer you my deepest apologies, Mr Turner", he said sincerely and waited for Will to shake his hand. However Will hesitated.

"What I said before was… inappropriate", Norrington said and winked at Will as if to make him understand that what had happened below deck should be forgotten history. Elizabeth smiled. Will slowly lifted his hand… and it ended up pressing the commodore's in a tight hand shake.

"I would be delighted if you would join me in my cabin to settle this dispute, Mr Turner", Norrington said and looked almost sad. Will was confused… but silently he nodded his head. Maybe Elizabeth was right after all. Maybe it had all just been an act of jealousy.  
He knew the feeling himself.

"I agree Commodore. And I accept the apology. Thank you", Will said and couldn't help but smile a little. He then looked at Elizabeth who seemed happier than ever. The two men she loved were now friends… or close to friends. Which had to relieve her of a lot of  
stress and anxiety, Will thought. As the commodore and Will walked up the stairs to the big cabin, Will still looked at Elizabeth who was still just smiling, watching them disappear into the captain's quarters.

"Sit down, Mr Turner", Norrington said and gestured towards the chair by the table. Will hesitated a little… but convinced himself to sit himself down, although slowly, while hiding a grimace of pain on his face. Norrington turned his back to him and walked over to a small chest of drawers. Will could hear the clinking sound of crystal glasses and liquid being poured into them. Norrington turned around – and true enough – two crystal glasses filled with a golden liquid.

"Care for some whiskey, Mr Turner? I think you need it", Norrington said and looked almost worried. Will accepted the glass… because he DID indeed need it. The commodore sat down in front of Will and lifted his glass:

"Bottoms up for forgotten disputes, Mr Turner", he said and put the glass to his lips. Will did the same and emptied it in one gulp. He couldn't help but grimace as the whiskey burned his throat all the way down. Norrington looked quite unaffected.

"Tell me, Mr Turner… who do you think Miss Swann will choose?", he asked and leaned forward as Will frowned. Why such a question?

"She will choose who her heart wishes to choose I guess", Will said and felt how the warmth of the whiskey seemed to burn throughout his battered body.

"True enough… but do you think I will allow it?", Norrington said and suddenly had that cold stare again. Will squinted a little, confused and in disbelief.

"What do you mean?", he asked and rubbed his forehead… it felt like a big bee was buzzing inside his head. He obviously couldn't hold his liquor.

"Do you think that what was in that glass was only whiskey? Mm?", Norrington said and smiled a skew, harsh smile. Will's eyebrows immediately shot up and he got up from the chair… or at least he THOUGHT he did… instead of standing up, Will fell to the side and landed on his elbows with a small groan. He looked up at Norrington, who looked blurry all of a sudden:

"You poisoned me??", Will asked and fought to get up on all fours. The commodore started laughing:

"Oh no, dear Mr Turner… that would be bringing MYSELF to the noose, now wouldn't it?", he said and got up from the chair, approaching Will who had now managed to get up on his knees, breathing unevenly. Norrington kneeled down behind him and whispered in his ear:

"When you wake up the world will be a different place, Mr Turner… a much worse one", he laughed and grabbed a handful of Will's dark hair, pulling his head backwards. Will tried to fight, but it seemed like his limbs were numb and tingly. He wanted to call out for  
Elizabeth… or just someone. When he parted his lips to yell, it was covered by Norrington's broad palm, clamping over Will's mouth tightly. Only some incoherent moans escaped.

"You might as well forget about it, Turner… it's over", Norrington said as he pulled Will to his feet and threw him on the bunk in the right side of the cabin. Will landed with a thud on his side and let out a small, almost silent, groan. It was like he couldn't even  
speak… the room was spinning like crazy… he could hear Norrington approaching him again and in reflex Will curled up into fetal position, which was only met by a laugh from the commodore. Will felt something grab a hold of his hair again and lifting his head  
from the bunk – it didn't even hurt. He couldn't open his eyes or even move.

"Goodnight, Mr Turner", was the last thing he heard before everything turned black.

LIKED IT?? Please review!!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything.  
TEASER: After Will has been drugged, what will happen? And how will Elizabeth react?  
GENRE: Angst/Drama  
WARNING: Rated PG13 for violence.

TORTURE ABOARD THE BLACK PEARL CHAPTER VIII

Will's eyes fought a brave battle to open… after a dreamless sleep he finally was starting to reach the surface of a black oblivion, which he couldn't remember how came into being. Where was he?? The pain in his body started to act up again as he slowly managed to open his eyes a couple a millimetres. Everything was blurry… and he noticed that he had something in his right hand… and that he was lying on something hard and… quirky. A ship… it had to be a ship.

"HELP! Mutiny!!", he heard a deep voice cry, but he didn't have the strength to turn towards the sound in order to identify it. Commodore Norrington had a skew smile on his face even though the pain was almost unbearable. Will Turner was lying on the floor of  
the cabin in front of him… with a bloodstained sword placed in his hand. He was starting to come to – the perfect moment was now.

"Mutiny!! Somebody help!", Norrington yelled just in the same second as four crewmen broke through the two doors of the cabin. What met their eyes had them baffled. There was the commodore, leaning over the table – his shirt ripped open and two zig zag lines were cut into his flesh, the blood dripping onto the floor.

"Commodore!!", one of the men burst out.

"I managed to knock him out – he went completely mad and grabbed my sword and….", Norrington said as he leaned against the table, acting as hurt and betrayed as possible. Two men rushed to his side and helped him stand up straight as the two other crewmembers kicked the sword out of Will's hand and kneeled down next to him. Will had now managed to open his eyes almost completely and he looked around the  
cabin, completely and utterly confused.

"What is going on?", he said under his breath as he recognized the commodore… he was bleeding??

"You tell us, mutineer!", one of the men barked and grabbed Will's arms, forcing them onto his back. Will groaned from the pain. At the same moment Elizabeth ran into the cabin – and stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out… she couldn't believe what she was seeing!

"Commodore!", she whispered and then looked at Will, who had lifted his head to look at her:

"Elizabeth…", he said, still dizzy and groggy.

"Don't talk to me!", Elizabeth said coldly and rushed to Norrington's side.

"What happened??", she gasped as she looked at the commodore's wounds. Norrington suppressed a smile – he thought about how he had cut himself while Will was passed out… this was his best plan ever, and it seemed to work.

"He attacked me… said something about me stealing you away from him, I don't know…", Norrington said and looked at Turner who was now being pulled to his feet with his arms secured with rope behind his back. Will shook his head violently as he started to come to –

"No! That is a lie! He drugged me….!", Will yelled, but it was only met by laughter.

"That's a new one!", someone burst out, and Will could feel how tears were starting to form in his eyes. He remembered now. There had been something in the whiskey… and yes… now the world was a much worse one. Suddenly Elizabeth stepped up to him:

"How dare you?! At least be man enough to admit your act of selfish jealousy!!", she spat as her flat hand hit Will's left cheekbone. His head was snapped to the side by the force of the blow. Slowly Will turned his head back and looked at Elizabeth:

"Please… you have to believe me… you know I wouldn't do such a thing… Elizabeth!", Will yelled as he was dragged outside the cabin. Elizabeth just turned his back to him and continued talking to the treacherous commodore. He had her trust now… Will had nothing… how could he have been stupid enough to trust Norrington? This would be  
the end of him… he would hang… but Will didn't care about that – the only thing he cared about was the loss of Elizabeth's trust and love. The ropes gnawed into his flesh as he was violently both pushed and dragged forwards towards the hatch.

"Stop! I didn't do it!! Where are you taking me?!", Will yelled and tried to resist, but the two crewmembers only tightened their grip, almost twisting his shoulders out of their sockets. Will let out a moan of pain.

"You can't lie yourself out of this one, pirate!", one of the men said, as the other continued:

"You're going to the brig! We're only a few nautical miles from Port Royal where you will face the noose, boy!"  
Just that single word made something trigger inside Will…. The brig…. The BRIG…. Anything but the brig!! He remembered all too well what had happened the last time…. Without him wanting to, his knees buckled and suddenly his stomach turned. With a groan Will threw up on the deck and he completely lost control of his legs.

"What the hell is the matter with you, scoundrel?!", one of the men burst out, while the other one moaned in disgust.

"Take your punishment as a man!", someone spat into Will's ear.

"Please… not the…b… brig… not the brig… please, not the brig", Will stammered and once again he had turned white as a sheet. The two crewmembers just looked at each other and shook their heads… the boy had lost it. With a violent push Will was sent flying down the narrow stairs which led below deck. With a loud yelp he landed on  
his stomach at the bottom of the staircase. The wind had been knocked out of his lungs and as he coughed a little splatter of blood hit the planks. Only a few seconds went by before his arms were grabbed again and he was dragged down the hallway towards the  
infamous brig.

"Don't… I won't let you… savages!!", Will suddenly screamed as he saw the door to the brig coming closer and closer. Pictures flashed by inside his head, the words, the humiliation, the pain…. And he fought the best he could. His legs had regained their strength and Will kicked and screamed like a maniac. He wasn't on the Interceptor, no… he was back on the Black Pearl. Back where he had lost everything a man holds sacred.

"He has lost it", Will heard a man say just before something hard hit the back of Will's head and everything turned black again.

"Phew, mate… he's a nutcase… lock him up", one of the men said as the other one dragged the unconscious Will into the brig and put him on the bunk.

"Norrington was right… he's nothing but a pirate after all", the other crewmember said as he shut the door and turned the key.

COPYRIGHT 2008

PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT! :-) 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything.  
TEASER: The Interceptor is closing in on Port Royal where Will is to be hanged. Elizabeth has teamed up with Norrington... what is to become of Will?  
GENRE: Angst/Drama  
WARNING: Rated PG13 for violence.

TORTURE ABOARD THE BLACK PEARL chapter IX

With a loud splash the heavy anchor hit the surface of the crystal blue Caribbean sea and sank to the bottom, securing the Interceptor to the port. Elizabeth was leaning on the railing, just staring at something Norrington couldn't seem to spot. Her facial expression  
was quite peculiar.  
"Something wrong, dear?", Norrington asked carefully as he placed his hand over Elizabeth's. She jumped a little but managed to smile:  
"No, commodore… nothing is wrong. Justice will be done, will it not?", she asked and turned to face Norrington who had a broad smile on his lips.  
"Indeed it will. Should we?", he asked and offered Elizabeth his hand to go ashore. Elizabeth slowly grabbed it and let the commodore lead her down the planks to the long wooden bridge leading to shore. But before she lost sight of the deck she turned her head and looked at Will, who just stood there between the two crew members, his glance pointing hopelessly at the planks. A tiny wrinkle appeared on Elizabeth's forehead and she fought against the tears starting to form in her brown eyes.  
"Good morning Commodore Norrington… Miss Swann", a voice suddenly said and Elizabeth's chain of thoughts was broken as she looked up to see a man standing in front of them.  
"Good morning! And a splendid morning it is. Regrettably I have some bad news for Governor Swann. I believe he is very fond of the blacksmith boy… who turns out to be a mutineer unfortunately. In an hour William Turner will hang by the neck until dead. Please inform the governor and ready the noose", Norrington said and led Elizabeth  
down from the bridge and onto the cobble stone of Port Royal's main street. Again Elizabeth turned her head and noticed the perplexed look upon the man's face… and there was Will…! Being led down the planks, one man on each side with weapons readied. This just couldn't be right… 

Will walked carefully between the two men, not even looking up. He couldn't believe that Elizabeth didn't believe his words. He had never lied to her… never ever deceived her in any way. How could she turn on him this fast? But then again the planted evidence WAS  
pretty convincing. Still Will wondered…

"Get a move on it!", one of the men snared at him, and Will cast away his speculations. They were pointless anyway. Nothing mattered. And he started walking faster towards the street. They passed a rather chubby man on their way and Will could feel his gaze almost  
penetrating the skin on the back of his neck. Soon they reached the prison and Will was led down the stone stairs to the cellar. Brutally he was thrown into an empty cell and the steel door was smacked closed and locked instantly. Both of the crew men knew that  
Will had actually built these cell doors and that that was how he had freed Sparrow long ago… but with his hands tied behind his back this escape method would be useless.  
"Have fun, Turner… enjoy your last hour", one of the men said and they both continued up the stairs and disappeared from Will's point of view. As soon as they had disappeared Will started looking around the cell for anything sharp… however he didn't come across anything.  
"It's a matter of leverage…", Will mumbled to himself and let himself fall down on the hay on the cell floor.  
"It definitely is, mate!", a voice suddenly boomed. Will shot up into a sitting position and stared in disbelief. This couldn't be!  
"Jack!", Will burst out and got up on his feet, stopping inches from the bars.  
"That's me name, boy… say… I could easily… with the proper leverage of course lift these… half-pin barrels right off… but then again I don't care much for mutineers", Jack said and lifted an eyebrow as he watched Turner.  
"I am NOT a mutineer! Norrington tricked me… AND Elizabeth! I'm to be hanged in…"  
"Yeah yeah yeah…", Jack interrupted and looked around the cellar as if it was the first time he was here. Will just stared at him in disbelief – how had he even snuck down here?? And why? Just to mock him?  
"Jack, you have to believe…", Will started, but was again interrupted:  
"As I said!", Jack spat out and leaned his forehead against the cool metal bars just inches from Will's face. Jack the smiled a peculiar, skew smile:  
"As I said… it's a matter of leverage"  
Will looked confused and blinked his eyes a few times as if to wake up from a nightmare.  
"What… leverage? Is this a dream?", Will muttered and sighed deeply in utter frustration. Jack let out a little hoarse laugh:  
"Not a dream, mate… then there'd be rum", he just said and kept looking at Turner. Will squinted and tipped his head a bit:  
"Leverage… what kind of leverage?", he asked and looked inquiringly at the drunken pirate. Jack exposed his gold and silver teeth in a big grin:  
"Well, say I apply the proper leverage to this damned door… then what leverage will you provide for me?", he asked and now Will looked even more confused. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed:  
"You will accompany me to Tortuga… there, there are some… well, papers… of great value to you", Jack said. Will's eyebrows rose:  
"Like what? What do I need papers for?", he asked and backed away a little. He was running tired of this game.  
"Say… how about a full pardon, mate? Signed by Lord Beckett himself… of course with a little persuasion from your bonnie lass", Jack smiled and watched with a grin how Will's eyes shot wide open and he almost jumped into the air:  
"Elizabeth?! But…", he started, but once again he was interrupted:  
"Yeah yeah yeah, blah blah – shut up and move", Jack said and grabbed the wooden bench standing by the wall. He pushed the solid legs under the steel door, but just as he was about to put all of his weight on the bench – he stopped. Will froze, looking like one  
big question mark:  
"Jack, hurry!!", he whispered under his breath. Jack fingered his goatees a little:  
"Remember me talking about leverage which…?", Jack started, but this time HE was interrupted:  
"Yes, I'll help you find a damn treasure!", Will hissed and with a loud metallic "clunk" the door was lifted free.

COPYRIGHT 2008

DIDN'T EXPECT THAT, DID YOU?? SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? FEEDBACK  
PLEASE!! 


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything.  
TEASER: What will happen now that Jack has freed Will? And how did Elizabeth manage to arrange those papers?  
GENRE: Angst/Drama  
WARNING: Rated PG13 for violence.

Torture Aboard The Black Pearl CHAPTER X

Lord Beckett watched in utter frustration how the merchant ship was sailing away, becoming a little dot on the light blue horizon.  
"You know you're facing the gallows now, do you not, Miss Swann?", he asked and turned towards Elizabeth who was still aiming the pistol at him.  
"Forcing a man of the King to emb his seal on a full pardon for a pirate… by gunpoint. Say, when did you switch sides?", Beckett asked and tilted his head a bit. Elizabeth merely squinted her eyes a little:  
"When I saw the look in Will's eyes", she said coldly, but turned around on her heels when the two mahogany doors were brutally swung open with a loud quirking noise. In stormed four soldiers along with  
the commodore. Norrington stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sight before him:  
"Elizabeth!", he burst out as he saw the gun and where it was pointing.  
"What on earth do you think you're doing?", he whispered under his breath, but didn't move an inch – neither did the soldiers.  
"I'm doing the right thing… which is unfamiliar territory to you I believe… and it's Miss Swann", Elizabeth said and kept pointing the gun at Beckett. Norrington blinked a few times… how had she seen through his deceit? Well, it didn't matter now. Elizabeth knew that she was in a rather bad predicament right now… so she did the only thing she could think of. With a quick move she laid her forearm around Beckett's neck and pressed the pistol against his temple:  
"Retreat… I'd rather not be remembered as a pirate AND a murderer!", she hissed and all of the men in front of her let out a loud gasp. Norrington carefully took a step forward:  
"Eliza… Miss Swann, for goodness sake! You do not know what you are doing! Put down the gun at once!", he commanded, yet Elizabeth only pressed the cold metal harder against Beckett's skin:  
"I know exactly what I'm doing, commodore. Now leave!", she hissed – but the men didn't move. Elizabeth's big brown eyes flickered for a moment and she repeated her command… but there was no reaction. She  
felt how she started sweating… and shaking… this wasn't good… this wasn't going according to her plan… at all. Suddenly Beckett swung around on his heels, sweeping her off her feet with one of his legs. With a thump and a shriek Elizabeth landed on the wooden floor, dropping the gun as her elbow smacked down on the hard mahogany. Before she was even on her feet, looking for the gun – four swords were pointed at her neck. She froze completely. This wasn't part of her plan at ALL… but luckily the merchant ship along with the papers were far away by now. Norrington walked up to Elizabeth:  
"Why did you do that? Now my fiancé is facing the gallows….", he said in a rather sad voice. Elizabeth just looked at him:  
"Since when have I accepted your proposal, commodore? I think you must be delusional from the Caribbean sun to think that I would ever be with you… snake!", she hissed and the commodore's cheeks immediately flushed with anger… and sorrow. This was never part of HIS plan.  
"Take her away", the commodore sighed and Elizabeth was grabbed by the four soldiers.



The heavy metal door smacked down on the stone floor of the cellar with a loud bang'. Immediately Will was out of the cell and faced Jack:  
"Thank you!", Will broke out and had to really control himself in order not to give Jack a big hug. The pirate merely smiled:  
"No problem, mate… now let's get out of here. Someone must've heard that", he said and started towards the stairs which led up to the fort. Will quickly followed, but not before he had taken his sword which had been hung on the wall opposite the cell. As he followed Jack up the three first steps, both of them suddenly stopped – someone was coming. And by the sound of it more than one.  
"Bugger", Jack mumbled and drew his sword.  
"How many?", Will whispered and listened carefully. They had to be at least three and they were moving quickly towards them. There was no place to hide in the cellar…. They would have to fight their way out, but without alarming the rest of the troops.  
"What a lovely predicament!", Jack grinned and patted Will on the shoulder. Turner just looked at Jack:  
"This is all a game to you, isn't it?", he asked and readied his sword. Jack smiled a skew smile, which made his brown, sneaky eyes twinkle. He didn't answer though, and now the footsteps were closing in. Jack and Will looked at each other… and with a simultaneous roar they both ran forwards, up the spiral stairs with the swords raised – however they quickly stopped and glared at the sight which met them: four guards with a shocked expression on their faces… and between them…  
"Elizabeth?!", Will burst out.  
"Will!! I'm so sorry!", Elizabeth whispered and made an effort to wriggle free of the soldiers' grasp – how ever to no avail.  
"How did you get out…!? And how did you get in?!", one of the guards asked with a perplexed and kind of scared look on his chubby face.  
"Sea turtles, mate", Jack smiled as he raised his sword again and smacked the guard right on the cheek with the flat side of the sword, making him stumble backwards in surprise – this left an empty space for Elizabeth to take advantage of. And she did. Knocking her bruised elbow into the ribs of the soldier to her right she managed to slip past the other soldier on her left side and she jumped down, landing just in between Will and Jack.  
"Nice move, luv", Jack said and laughed as the shocked guard drew his sword:  
"Ready your weapons, sound the alarm!", he yelled, but almost before he finished his head was rolling down the steps.  
"No alarms", Jack said coldly and looked at the blood at his sword. Now the three soldiers remaining just looked at each other – and with a shriek they turned around and started fleeing up the stairs.  
"Woop, woop, after them – the alarms!", Jack spat out and all three of them started running after the soldiers, who had now gained quite a lot of distance between them. Will was the fastest and within a few seconds he was just behind one of the soldiers dressed in the red and white uniform. With a swing of his sword, Will cut a long line down the soldier's back, making him fall down and cry in pain. Will didn't want to kill anyone… he just wanted out. WITH Elizabeth. However Will wasn't fast enough to reach the two other soldiers and he suddenly heard the sound of bells ringing all over Port Royal.  
"Bugger", he heard Jack say from behind. Finally all three of the pirates reached the upper fort… and what  
met them wasn't a pleasant sight: three rows of soldiers with their weapons ready, pointing straight at them.  
"Double bugger", Jack mumbled and looked at Will:  
"So… Hope to miss the rocks? Or hope to be cut down fast and painlessly?", Jack asked.



COPYRIGHT 2007

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything.  
TEASER: What will happen to the three pirates now that they face three rows of soldiers on the top of the fort?  
GENRE: Angst/Drama  
WARNING: Rated PG13 for violence

Torture Aboard The Black Pearl CHAPTER XI

Both Will and Elizabeth stared at Jack, who seemed to be overly calm about the rather frightening situation. Will figured it had to be all of the rum flowing in Jack's veins. The soldiers started to move closer with their sword ready to end all three of them – even the governor's own daughter.  
"Well, think faster!", Jack said as he backed away a little, his cutlass pointing straight up in the air for some weird reason Will looked from the rows of soldiers to the edge behind him which offered a free fall and maybe death. So, sword or rocks? It wasn't much of a pleasant choice to make.  
"Elizabeth!", a shocked voice suddenly boomed from behind the rows of soldiers – and using his elbows governor Swann made it through just to stop in front of the three escaped prisoners. He couldn't believe that his daughter had ended up like this.  
"Father!", Elizabeth burst out and wanted to run to him, but on second thought she would probably be cut down before reached her father's warm embrace. Unless… he had rejected her because of her actions. She could see the despair and sorrow in her father's eyes and she definitely didn't like it.  
"For the love of god, put your swords down!", the governor said and looked around as silence spread like a suffocating blanket over the rows of soldiers. No one seemed to pay attention to Governor Swann. Suddenly there was some noise behind the rows and a loud voice boomed:  
"Dear governor… you know you have no influence here. Step aside and let justice take its course", Beckett said coldly and made his way through the soldiers, who immediately stepped aside, creating a little path for him – then gathered again when Beckett was standing next to the frustrated governor.  
"You cannot do this! She is my daughter for Christ's sake!", the governor almost yelled, but was harshly interrupted by Beckett:  
"Your daughter who engages in piracy, yes. You know the law, governor. Men? Cut them down!", Beckett yelled and stepped aside, watching the men move towards the three frozen pirates. However the governor refused to move – and this resulted in him ending up on the cold stone, being stepped on by several pairs of feet.  
"Father!", Elizabeth yelled and wanted to run to him – but Jack grabbed her arm and forced her backwards:  
"It'll do no good other than the death of both of you!", he hissed and turned to Will:  
"Escape like a pirate or die like a noble man?", he asked and raised an eyebrow. Will hesitated only for a few seconds… a part of him wanted to be cut down in battle but another part would do anything to prevent the death of himself and thereby the death of his beloved Elizabeth.  
"Hope to miss the rocks!", Will yelled as he pulled both Jack and Elizabeth up on the edge, which opened the view of a steep fall, ending in the rather shallow and rocky waters of the Caribbean sea.  
"But Will…?!", Elizabeth started – however the words turned to screaming as Will grabbed her hand and jumped into the abyss. Jack stared at the two falling bodies, leaning a bit over the edge. As he saw the hit the water he turned around to face his enemy:  
"This, gentlemen, will be the day you will always remember as the day you almost captured…", he began, but was cut off by a yelling voice:  
"Where is Elizabeth?!"

Jack looked around confused and rather annoyed. Someone had spoiled his famous monologue. The soldiers were just standing there, pretty shocked, and almost tripped over each other in a domino-effect as  
the commodore made his way through them:  
"Jack Sparrow!", he hissed as he faced the pirate. Jack sighed:  
"CAPTAIN?", and lifted a dirty index finger for emphasis.  
"Oh, shut up…! Where is Elizabeth?!", the commodore hissed and drew his sword. Jack let out a little grin:  
"Well, ya see, mate… I don't know if she's dead or alive… or drowning for that matter… However I can 

comfort you by finding out myself. Tada", Jack said and let himself fall backwards over the edge. A loud gasp sounded from all of the soldiers, except the commodore, who rushed to the edge. He couldn't really see anything… bubbles of water… from… three splashes. Elizabeth! And Turner!! This was just unbelievable. But then again incredibly stupid – where were they to go? Only back to the noose. But… somehow he hesitated to command the men to the boats. Elizabeth…  
"Commodore?? Orders??", one of the men asked as they all just stood there, waiting for Norrington's command. The commodore didn't answer… he just stared at the three foaming rings in the water far  
down… Elizabeth… could she ever forgive him? Norrington regretted his deceit, he felt it in his bones, in his entire body. Nothing was more important in this world but…  
"Commodore!", the man insisted and watched Norrington's pale, expressionless face.  
"Commodore, you cannot let them slip! Then you would be nothing but a pirate yourself!", the man fearlessly said and then paled a little as Norrington slowly turned towards him. There were a few seconds of silence before anyone spoke:  
"What is gold, silver and jewels if the power of a man whose heart belongs to what vexes all men is nothing more than a seal on a pjece of paper?", Norrington whispered under his breath. The man looked utterly confused and stared into the commodore's grey blue eyes, which looked unusually sad and…  
"Burn the papers… fore before you stands a pirate", Norrington said as he spread out his arms and let himself fall. He felt the harsh winds on his face… the tickling in his stomach… but no fear… in fact  
he hoped to hit one of those rocks. Especially if Elizabeth had done the same.

COPYRIGHT 2007

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?? PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything.  
TEASER: Will, Elizabeth, Jack and Norrington have let themselves fall into the abyss - are they lucky??  
GENRE: Angst/Drama  
WARNING: Rated PG13 for violence

Torture Aboard The Black Pearl CHAPTER XII

The feeling of suffocation was progressive as Will fought against the weight of the water, dragging Elizabeth behind him towards to surface. With a splash his head appeared above water and he shook his head, spreading drops in all directions. Quickly he pulled Elizabeth up, put himself halfway on his back in the water and supported her on his chest.  
"Elizabeth…?!", he gargled, still spitting out sea water. Her body was limp, but Will uttered a deep, relieved sigh when he saw her open her hazel eyes.  
"Will…", she smiled and looked up at him. A happy grin spread across Will's handsome, tanned face:  
"I thought you were hurt…! I can't believe we made it through the rocks! But where are we to…", Will talked so fast that he almost stumbled over the words, but suddenly he was interrupted:  
"Go?", sounded a voice behind them and Will turned around, pulling Elizabeth with him. Will's face paled a little:  
"Yes. Where are we to go but back to the noose?", he asked and thought about how Jack had made them only prolong their death sentence. Jack looked around for a moment, looking rather uninterested. Will ground his teeth a bit.  
"Jack!", he insisted, but the pirate didn't even look at him.

"Where's me hat?", Jack mumbled and Will sighed an irritated sigh as he picked up the hat from behind him and threw it at Jack – it hit him square in the face with a wet splatter. Jack removed the drenched hat from his face and nodded:  
"Thanx, mate… now your question. See the…?", he started but all three of them jumped in surprise, causing rings to spread in the water, when a sudden loud splash sounded, almost a deafening sound in the calm of the shallow waters.  
"What was that??", Elizabeth gasped and turned her head towards the sound. By a big rock there was a huge, bubbling ring in the water. Both Will and Jack stared as well – what was this now? Was one of the soldiers dumb enough to follow them here?? Suddenly a white wig swam to the surface and drifted just past Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth's eyebrows rose in shock:  
"Commodore??", she whispered under her breath and suddenly uttered a little yelp as the bubbles coming from below brought a red colour to the surface.  
"Where is he?? Will?! Jack?!", she gasped and looked at the now pink water, which had started to calm again. Only the wig testified the commodore's presence. Elizabeth snapped her head to the side, staring at Jack:  
"Jack, do something! He's hurt!", she yelled and looked up, where she could barely see the outlines of several soldiers looking down at them from high above. Jack just tipped his head a little:

"Umm… your point being, luv?", he asked and corrected his hat.  
"As I was saying, if you look just to the right of the bay you will see some recognizable sails and…", but Jack was interrupted by a screaming Elizabeth:  
"Get Norrington! NOW!", she almost howled, making Jack raise his eyebrows. A short silence followed with a harsh stare from Elizabeth – then Jack finally rolled his eyes and placed his gun and sword AND his hat in Elizabeth's hands.  
"Don't lose these", Jack merely said as he dived and disappeared into the pink water. Will looked at Elizabeth:  
"Why do you…", he started, but Elizabeth interrupted him:  
"Because even though he might be a bad egg I don't want to be part of his death!", she said in a harsh tone and watched as Will's glance flickered a bit. She was right. Not doing anything would be the same as killing him by one's own hand.  
"I understand", Will said calmly and made a grimace as he suddenly became aware of the painful throbbing in his entire body, especially in the back of his head. Small white dots were flying back and forth in his vision and he shook his head.  


"Are you alright, Will?", Elizabeth asked and Will opened his mouth to speak, but just as he was about to answer a splash interrupted him. Jack appeared above the waterline with a body clenched in his embrace – Jack had a disgusted look on his face:  
"You owe me, puppet", he said and pulled the commodore above water. Elizabeth grimaced as she studied the sick colour on the commodore's face – he wasn't breathing!  
"Help him!", Elizabeth yelled and stared at Jack who now looked like he was in utter shock:  
"Look, luv, I might rescue a man from drowning, but when the drowning already has taken place, I don't think I'm quite your man to kiss one of my most hated enemies. Sorry, luv", Jack said and reached a hand out for his effects. Elizabeth let out a loud hiss, tossed Jack's effects at him and let go of Will, who watched her  
swim to Jack and grab a hold of his shoulders, tipping the commodore's light blue face upwards, clearing the airways. With wide open eyes Will watched as Elizabeth put her full lips to the commodore's and started blowing air down his lungs as she closed his nostrils with her other hand. There was no reaction. Elizabeth  
started blowing harder, getting more and more frantic.  
"Easy, luv. Don't cry over spilled mi… commodore", Jack mumbled and Elizabeth stared at him teary-eyed:  
"How can you be so cold?!", she screamed and suddenly slammed her fist into the commodore's chest – and with a yelp Norrington coughed up a quarter of a gallon of sea water.  
"Commodore!?", Elizabeth smiled and managed to achieve eye contact with Norrington, whose skin had started to regain its normal colour.  
"My leg…", the commodore coughed and leaned his head back in pain.The water was still turning more and more pinkish red… the blood oozing from the open fracture added more and more colour to the otherwise crystal blue Caribbean sea.  
"Oh my god… Jack!", Elizabeth whispered. Norrington would need to get the wound (as she thought it was) bandaged and cleaned before he passed away from the blood loss.  
"Yes, luv?", Jack muttered, busy as he was with trying to get his drenched hat to fit his head perfectly.  
"What are we to do? Where are we to go?!", Elizabeth gasped and didn't notice the hurt look in Will's eyes as she brushed a lock of hair away from the commodore's face. Jack finally regained attention and looked at the dripping wet damsel in front of him:  
"The Pearl. Let's say I made a bargain…", he said and pointed towards the mouth of the bay, where The Pearl with her black sails were just to be seen behind the cliffs. Will's face turned white as a sheet.  
"No…", he just said and swallowed as he almost lost control of his legs, which were fighting to keep him above water. Elizabeth turned towards Will:  
"It's our only chance…! Start swimming!", she yelled and in the same second the Dauntless appeared from the port – heading right towards them. Gunfire was initiated. And without thinking the three of them, including Will, started to swim as fast as they could towards the mouth of the bay, dragging the moaning Norrington behind them.

COPYRIGHT 2008

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?? PLEASE REVIEW! THANX!


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything.  
TEASER: Norrington's hurt, the Dauntless is gaining and what IS that bargain Jack made all about??  
GENRE: Angst/Drama  
WARNING: Rated PG13 for violence

Torture Aboard The Black Pearl CHAPTER XIII

Bullets whistled past their ears and cut through the water like it was silk or butter. Will's thoughts raced frantically – the Black Pearl?? What bargain? What was Jack talking about? Not that he had the time to ask unless he preferred having his lungs filled with sea water instead of air and maybe a bullet or two in his head. The Dauntless was gaining on them – their swimming wasn't going very fast when they had the commodore's deadweight to drag. Will wanted to just leave him there – it was HIS soldiers, wasn't it?  
"Why don't we leave him behind?!", Will yelled and spat out a mouthful of salty water. Jack, who was gasping for air, carrying most of Norrington's weight, spat back:  
"Because now we have a hostage, you fool!", he laughed. Norrington didn't say anything… he was busy trying not to pass out from the pain. He had to admit that he hadn't expected this…  
Finally they reached the mouth of the bay and towards them sailed none other than the proud Black Pearl… from the Dauntless Will heard commands being yelled out about loading the cannons. This wasn't good. Quicker than he had anticipated the four of them reached the side of the Black Pearl and ropes were immediately thrown down to them.  
"Climb, for the love of god!", Mr. Gibbs yelled and then frowned, raising his eyebrows as he saw the long stripe of red water behind the….. four of them? As Gibbs looked closer he immediately recognized the commodore:  
"Oh, hell no! That's bad luck, Jack!", he said, but was interrupted by the drenched pirate captain:  
"It's a matter of leverage!", he hissed as he secured one of the ropes around the commodore:  
"Heave!", he yelled and Gibbs shook his head as he passed on the command – and Norrington was the first aboard the Black Pearl, landing with a yelp on the deck. Several crewmembers gathered around him and most of them squinted their eyes by the sight of the piece of bone, which was sticking out from his shin. Soon Elizabeth was pulled aboard – and Jack handed Will the rope:  
"Climb, damnit! The Dauntless is gaining!" – and just as the words had come out of his mouth a roar of cannons filled the air and a loud splash came from only a few yards away, sending shockwaves through the otherwise so calm waters. Will was smacked into the side of the Pearl because of the shockwave, and he yelled out in pain as his battered body became one big organism of flinching nerves.  
"Will?!", Elizabeth yelled from above and her face appeared over the railing:  
"Climb, climb!!", she screamed as she was handed a gun from Mr Gibbs – she immediately pointed it towards the Dauntless, but it was still out of range. Will hesitated… could he really go back to the ship  
which had robbed him of everything? Could he even stand to see that deck again? Every little detail had been chiselled into his mind with a dull knife… but as the second cannon ball hit the water even closer  
to them than before, Will started climbing – he was reluctant, but he WAS in fact climbing. And so was Jack. Quickly they were hauled over the railing by the crew and Will froze as he saw how Elizabeth was  
kneeling by the commodore, who was lying flat on the deck.  
"Elizabeth…?", Will said carefully, and she turned around to face him – almost teary eyed.  
"What's wrong?", Will asked through the noise of Mr Gibbs and Jack who were yelling out commands to the frantic crew, who were running hastily to and fro. Will almost lost his balance as the Pearl broke hard to starboard – he had to support himself on the railing, and Elizabeth fell down on her rear end as the ship took the hard turn, headed for open waters.  
"He's really hurt! It's an open fracture!", Elizabeth yelled through the noise, but she didn't get any reaction from Will, who seemed to pale again as his glance wandered over the deck and settled on the mast where he had gone through so much pain…. Didn't this affect Elizabeth? It hadn't exactly been fun for her either. However she seemed too busy comforting the commodore… which Will absolutely didn't like. He couldn't figure her out. One moment she was on Will's side and the other she seemed…. A loud blast flung Will down on the deck, where he landed flat on his stomach next to Elizabeth, who had also been tossed down when the cannon ball had taken a big bite into the railing on the opposite side of the ship.  
"Jack!?", Will yelled and tried to focus his eyes in order to spot the captain through the chaos of working crew 

members.  
"Aye, mate, right here!", came Jack's voice from behind Will, where Jack had just made it out of the captain's quarters. Will stared at the Dauntless, which was beginning to fall behind:  
"Can we escape? Are we out of their reach?", Will yelled and Jack placed an arm around Will's shoulder:  
"Yes to the first and yes to the second, mate – the wind's our advantage. They'll give up their pursuit in a matter of minutes", Jack said and Will sighed in relief. Will then looked at Jack with a curious look on his handsome face:  
"What was that bargain you talked about? And how did you get the Pearl back?", he asked and tilted his head a bit as he saw the weird twinkle in Jack's chocolate kohl-rimmed brown eyes. Jack tipped his  
head to the side as he studied Will for a moment:  
"Well, I think someone else can answer that question for ya, lad", Jack said and gestured towards the captain's quarters behind them. Will's face turned completely white as he watched Barbossa come out  
and walk down the steps, the medallion swinging like a pendulum from his right hand.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU!


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: Disney owns everything.  
TEASER: Will, Elizabeth, Jack and the commodore are now aboard the  
Pearl, where Barbossa shows up... what in the world is going on?  
GENRE: Angst/Drama  
WARNING: Rated PG13 for violence

Torture Aboard The Black Pearl CHAPTER XIV

A slick smile covered Barbossa's dry lips as he walked down the steps towards Jack and a completely frozen Will:  
"The bargain… was all a matter of leverage, lad", Barbossa hoarsely uttered as he reached the deck and approached Will, who immediately took as many steps backwards as he could until he hit the railing. Will was tired of the word `leverage'… and what exactly did he mean by that? Elizabeth had turned her head and was almost as pale as her beloved Will, who was fumbling for his sword hanging by his belt… or so he had thought – he had to have lost it while swimming.  
"Jack, give me your sword!", Will almost yelled and reached out his right hand, but frowned when Jack moved away from him:  
"Sorry, can't do that, mate. That would be compromising the bargain…which I am actually quite fond of", Jack said under his breath – and Will noticed how he didn't even look him in the eyes. What was going  
on?  
"What bargain?!", Will and Elizabeth burst out simultaneously and looked at each other, then looked at Jack and then Barbossa, who was still swinging the medallion back and forth, almost as if he was mesmerized by it. The slick smile returned to Barbossa's lips:  
"Jack's captainship… and the lifting of the curse", the former captain smiled and stepped even closer to Will, who was frantically looking for some sort of weapon. None was in sight though. Even Mr Gibbs seemed to have withdrawn a bit from the whole situation… Will squinted his eyes and looked at Barbossa – who seemed to recognize a lust for revenge in Turner's hazel eyes.  
"Exactly HOW did you get the Pearl back, Jack?", Will asked while still looking at Barbossa, their eyes locked. Jack was fingering his beard strands, trying to look unaffected… he didn't succeed too good  
though, as Will noticed how he discretely bit his lower lip:

"It was a matter of leverage…", Jack started, but Will interruptedhim:  
"Shut up!", he hissed and was surprised at himself… even Elizabeth, Jack AND Barbossa frowned. What had happened to the mellow Will, who never raised his voice? Will suddenly took a few steps forwards and  
grabbed the oil lamp hanging by the mast, raising it threateningly above his head:  
"HOW, Jack?!", Will yelled and swung the lamp at him, but he avoided it by arching his back and stumbled a few steps backwards. Jack looked stunned, but also… what WAS that look on his tanned, dirty face…? Guilt? Jack sighed and shook his head:  
"By offering you as a trade for the Pearl", Jack mumbled and then seemed to cough, making the words incoherent. Will tilted his head a bit:  
"What?", he asked and again he shook the oil lamp only a few inches from Jack's face, threatening to spill the almost boiling oil over him. Jack now finally looked at Will and without any facial expression he merely said:  
"You for the Pearl, mate. Sorry, lad", he said and then turnedaround, headed for the captain's quarters. Will almost dropped the lamp in shock:  
"What?! You treacherous snake…!!", he yelled while Elizabeth was yelling out all the obscenities you would think a noble lady would never even take in her mouth. Jack turned around halfway:  
"CAPTAIN snake…", he said and disappeared into the cabin. Will's attention was now redirected to Barbossa:  
"What do you need from me?", Will asked and held the lamp towards Barbossa, making sure he wouldn't come any closer. Barbossa however took a few steps forwards, making his chest press against the hot  
lamp:  
"Your life", was the short, hoarse answer. Will's eyes grew big and so did Elizabeth's – and with a guttural yell Will smashed the glass lamp against Barbossa's chest, breaking the glass and splattering the boiling oil all over his almost naked chest. However Barbossa began to laugh as he watched how Will's glance was placed on the oil, which wasn't doing any damage at all. Will dropped the remains of the oil lamp and just looked at Barbossa:  
"What are you?", he asked with a little trembling in his voice. Barbossa lifted up the medallion and swung it lightly back and forth in front of Will's pale face:  
"Cursed… but you're gonna change all that", Barbossa whispered and let his hand slide down Will's left cheek – however Will pulled away from his touch:  
"Never. I'll drown myself right now!", Will hissed and made a move for the railing – however Ragetti blocked his way… with a sword tip pointing at the frantic young man. Will merely smiled:  
"And what are you going to do with that? Kill me?", he asked. Ragetti looked confused for a moment, then shrugged and smiled right back at Will:  
"Better to have some fun than hand it all to Davy Jones, ain't it?", he said and then looked at Elizabeth:  
"Besides, when you're gone… I'm sure puppet and I can have a lot of fun", he said with a weird, craving look on his ugly face. By those words Will immediately swung out his fist, which hit Ragetti square in the face, sending him down on the deck with a shocked yelp.  
"Oh please, just fix my leg… no more drama", came the low voice from the commodore, but he was ignored as Will turned around, facing Barbossa:  
"This time I WILL send you to the depths", Turner just said, but Barbossa merely tilted his head backwards a chuckled:  
"Oh, I doubt that Mr Turner… now, please, I wish for you and Miss Swann to dine with me", Barbossa said and reached out his hand towards Elizabeth, who immediately looked disgusted.  
"Never!", Will said and stared at this… creature which was studying his long, cracked fingernails.  
"Oh, I guess it's the brig then…", Barbossa said and smiled as he watched Will's entire body start to tremble. The word "brig" kept echoing inside Will's head….  
"We will dine with you…!"  
Will's head snapped to the side and he stared at Elizabeth who now accepted Barbossa's reached out hand.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER??? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! THANK  
YOU!


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER XV

Will walked behind Elizabeth who was hand in hand with his worst enemy, working their way up the steps to the captain's cabin – where his next-worst enemy had to be. Will couldn't believe how Jack could betray him like that… it had all been useless, the escape, the promising words coming from Jack's lying mouth. Will wished that he could turn back time and BE cut down by the Royal Navy's soldiers back in Port Royal… that would have ended all this. But then again… Elizabeth… he couldn't let her suffer any more traumas than she had already tolerated – he had to get this sorted out somehow. But exactly how… was an unsolved puzzle, aching inside Will's mind, which was utterly confused and frustrated. He felt like a rat, which was cornered… and rats get aggressive when cornered. Will was looking at the deep purple trail of Elizabeth's gown, which was gliding gracefully up the steps. They made it to the captain's quarters – and Barbossa stepped to the side and kindly gestured for the two of them to go inside. Elizabeth, who had an almost cold look on her beautiful face just looked shortly at Barbossa and then opened the double doors. There, by the table, was Jack with a bottle of rum in his right hand and his stupid compass in the other. Elizabeth was  
overwhelmed by the feeling of utter treachery and stormed right at Jack, hitting him hard across the face with a flat hand. He almost dropped the bottle of rum, but managed to save it by letting himself fall to the floor with a loud thud – holding the precious bottle high above his head, not spilling a single drop of the golden liquid, that he loved so much. Too much.  
"You disgusting scoundrel! How could you…?!", Elizabeth yelled, but was pulled backwards by Barbossa before she had the chance to kick the bottle of rum out of Jack's hand. Jack just looked up at her with  
a calm look in his kohl-rimmed eyes:  
"I guess I deserved that… and how could I? Easily, luv. Easily. I guess Turner IS a simpleton after all… I mean, I thought I was pretty transparent – not to underestimate my tremendous ability to act.. euh… un-pirate-like", Jack mumbled as he got back up. His words only infuriated Elizabeth even more and Barbossa had to tighten his grip around her arms in order to hold her back.  
"Let go of her!", Will shouted and grabbed a hold of Barbossa's shoulder, pulling him backwards. Will was frustrated and unarmed… which didn't matter anyway, unless he could get to Jack. Barbossa was for some weird (cursed?) reason invulnerable. Barbossa hissed something incoherent when he felt the strength of Will's hand on his shoulder, and – like she was a toy doll – he tossed Elizabeth to the side, making her crash into the wall with a muffled moan.  
"You bastard!", Will shouted and planted his fist right on Barbossa's crooked nose – this resulted in a loud, irritated groan from the former captain and he grabbed Will by the throat, lifting him up into the air. Will was gasping for air, but his airways had been completely squeezed shut. As small white dots began to form in Will's field of vision he could hear Elizabeth in the background:  
"Stop it! Put him down!"  
Followed by a mumble from Jack:  
"Barbossa… that's no way to treat guests"  
By the sound of Jack's discrete command, Barbossa let go of Will's throat, causing him to fall to the ground with a `smock'. Coughing Will grabbed his sore throat – for a moment he felt like his larynx was crushed – but luckily his lungs quickly took air back in, removing the bluish colour from his face. Elizabeth was immediately by his side and helped him stand back up. Now there was an awkward moment of silence where only stares spoke.  
"Let us dine", Barbossa said a broke the silence – pointing a dirty, long-nailed finger at the giant long table, beautifully decorated with both roasted pork, bread, boiled chicken and of course lots of green apples.  
"I'm not hungry", Will and Elizabeth said simultaneously. Barbossa's eyebrows narrowed:  
"You're offending the captain… right, captain?", Barbossa said in a low, threatening voice and nodded at Jack who was sipping his rum, seemingly in his own little world. He was content… he had the Pearl back… everything was going his way… his plan had succeeded… but why was he feeling so miserable?  
"Jack?", Barbossa said and this time the captain looked up from the bottle:  
"Oh yes, indeed. Sit! That's an order", Jack said unenthusiastically and caressed the bottle with his fingers, sliding his fingertips down the neck of the bottle as if it was a woman. Both Elizabeth and Will felt like resisting this order, but both felt that it might not be such a good idea. Anyways, if they were to gain any strength from all of their latest ordeals they SHOULD indeed fill their empty, aching stomachs. Silently Barbossa sat himself down and gestured for them to do the same. And so they did without uttering a word. Jack stayed in his chair by the table with the map, studying the rum bottle. Barbossa smiled at Elizabeth, revealing rotten, discoloured teeth:  
"Apple?", he asked as he held a big, green apple in front of her face from the opposite side of the table.  
"I don't want your damn apples!", Elizabeth hissed under her breath. Instead of getting angry Barbossa started laughing and turned around to look at the drunken Jack, who was now more or less slumped in the  
chair:  
"Jack, how do you like THEM apples? They refuse to eat! Hah!", Barbossa laughed as he took a big bite of the green apple, juice flowing down his bearded chin. Elizabeth more or less expected a few teeth to be left in the apple, but was luckily mistaken. Carefully she reached out and grabbed a little piece of bread and placed it on her gold-painted porcelain plate. Her stomach was her brain now and silently she picked up the bread and carefully bit down on it… it was wonderful. She looked at Will, who just sat there, almost as if he  
was in a trance. Elizabeth carefully nudged him and that seemed to wake him up… just as Elizabeth, Will reluctantly took a piece of bread. The sense of the moist dough between his fingers was too delicious to resist – and he took a big bite. The bite landed in the bottom of his stomach, easing the pain a bit. Before they knew it, both Elizabeth and Will were eating like they had never seen food before. In a little pause between swallowing Elizabeth suddenly remembered:  
"What about the commodore???", she asked and looked at Barbossa, who merely smiled:  
"Don't worry – the crew takes care of him. His is worth quite a bit, ye know", he said and tossed the half-eaten apple over his shoulder.  
"What will you do with us?", Will asked as he took a bite of chicken. Barbossa leaned back in the chair, crossed his arms behind his head and smiled:  
"You will know when we get to the forsaken place… where blood is shed… which should be in a couple of hours now, young Turner", he said and winked at Will. Suddenly Will lost all appetite… what blood?  
His OWN probably….?


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

The Pearls' front was cutting through the Caribbean sea like it was butter… the winds were all in Barbossa's and Jack's favour. Finished eating Elizabeth and Will were standing by the railing, looking at the little dot on the horizon which had to be this… `forsaken' place, which Barbossa had mentioned when they dined. Both of them were more than just worried… their intuition told them that this would probably be the end of the journey… and their lives. Will carefully leaned towards Elizabeth as he discretely pointed at something by the railing further down:  
"We should make a run for it… shouldn't we?", Will whispered and Elizabeth turned her head and discovered that he was pointing at a small rowing boat. Then they both sighed as they rested their heads  
on their crossed arms on the railing. They both knew that it would be to no avail. The tiny boat didn't stand just the slightest chance of escaping the Pearl anyway…  
"Forget I said anything…", Will sighed, and turned around when he heard a recognizable voice:  
"Good day to both of you… I guess I owe you thanks", the commodore said and staggered towards them on two crutches – his leg was now stabilized with a piece of wood and lots of bandages.  
"Commodore!", Elizabeth said with a small smile on her full lips… she didn't care for him, but she was still happy to see him patched up and alive.  
"Thanks for what?", Will said coldly and turned his glance towards the horizon again.  
"For saving my life, mate", Norrington said and staggered up beside Will, who tried to ignore him:  
"I owe you, Mr. Turner… and I know my actions must have repelled both of you… and for that I apologize", he said and stuck his hand out to shake Will's… Will just looked him up and down:  
"I am not falling for that trick again, Commodore", he said, but Elizabeth nudged him in the side.  
"I assure ye… I mean it", Norrington said and reluctantly Will held out his hand – and ended up shaking the commodore's.  
"Thanks, mate", Norrington said and both Will and Elizabeth looked a bit confused:  
"What is up with the way you talk all of a sudden?", Will asked and raised his eyebrows, when Norrington told them the entire story.  
"So yes, I'm a pirate now… probably a bit more well-articulate, but a pirate nonetheless", Norrington said, but Will hushed him:  
"Not so loud… Barbossa and Jack think they have an ace up their sleeve… let's keep this private", Will said and jumped a little, as Barbossa's voice boomed over the deck:  
"We're here, mates!"  
Will stared at the towering cliffs and small mountains of the island… they were entering through a narrow passage… full of ship wrecks, Will noticed as he looked down into the dark water. A fog was filling the air, only contributing to the eerie atmosphere. Soon the anchor was thrown out and the Pearl came to a hold. Some medium sized rowing boats with big ores were put in the shallow waters of the passage and Barbossa immediately ordered all crewmembers to the boats… and he himself walked up to Will, Norrington and Elizabeth, who were just standing there, replacing their weight from one foot to another in nervousness:  
"Off we go, young Mr Turner…", Barbossa said and motioned for the one boat left in the water beneath them. When he didn't move, Barbossa continued:  
"Oh, come on… should I really use force? Oh, and a question for Miss Swann and the Commodore – do ye wish to stay `ere with Jack or accompany the whelp to his final destination?", he asked and looked all three of them up and down with a studying look in his eyes. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"I'll go!", Elizabeth burst out and Will looked at her:  
"No, don't, you have gone through too much to…", he started, but she interrupted him harshly:  
"It is for me to decide whether I stay or go and I have decided to go!", she said, which was accompanied by a hoarse grin from Barbossa, who was enjoying this kind of romantic little scene.  
"Commodore?", Barbossa asked but he quickly got an answer to his question when Norrington held his index finger I the air and shook his head:  
"I'll only slow you down. Besides I am sure that the captain needs some… company out here", Norrington just said and staggered off on his crutches towards the captain's quarters. Elizabeth sent his back a stare which you'd think could kill a man instantly.  
"Well, off we go, love birds!", Barbossa grinned and grabbed his sword, just to be sure that Will OR Elizabeth wouldn't try any cheap tricks. With the sword tip too close for comfort, Will and Elizabeth  
worked their way down the rope and ended up in the rowing boat. Barbossa joined them along with his monkey, which was sitting silently on its master's shoulder, holding and gnawing on the medallion.  
"Row!", Barbossa commanded as he put his feet up.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Soon they entered a narrow cave, where the slimy cliff walls seemed to lean over them, ready to collapse. The splashes of the ores hitting the water was echoing to and fro between the cave walls, which was full of all kinds of sea creatures. Elizabeth wrinkled her nose and looked at Will, who seemed to be far gone in his own little world. He couldn't believe that this was happening… that Jack could betray him like that just for a ship. Because after all… Even though it WAS the Pearl, she was only a ship. And that Norrington had seemed like he just wanted to get rid of Will as soon as possible… not that it was such a big surprise. A golden shimmer radiated up from the shallow waters in the cave and lit up their faces – both Will and  
Elizabeth couldn't help but turn their glances downwards…. Hundreds of gold and silver coins were displayed on the bottom of the cave floor. The bright shining treasure was almost blinding them.  
"Shiny, ey?", was all Barbossa said and waved his hand at them to make them keep rowing.  
"Don't bother, it's cursed anyways", he added and bit down on an apple he had had in his pocket. He handed a little bit to Jack, the monkey, and it consumed it without any signs of enjoyment or shrieky  
noises. It seemed to be more focused on the medallion than the food. Suddenly the rowing boat hit the end of the cave and slid up the slimy rocks a few inches.

Back in the captain's quarters, Norrington entered without even knocking – only to find Jack slumped in a chair by a small table. Slowly the captain of the Black Pearl opened his kohl-rimmed eyes and just stared at the Commodore.  
"Commodore", was the kind of incoherent greeting from Jack. Norrington walked up to him and sat himself down in a chair opposite Jack:  
"So you've got it all made, huh?", Norrington asked… but his question was only met by the same, expressionless stare as Jack put the rum bottle to his lips again.  
"Being a pirate must be nice… lots of shiny things and lots of non existing conscience and morals", Norrington said, as if he was talking to himself, but he DID notice how Jack's dark eyes flickered a bit, before settling back on the rum bottle… 

"Get out of the damn boat!", Barbossa commanded and both Will and Elizabeth crawled over the railing and tried desperately not to skid down into the water – the slimy rocks weren't exactly `step-proof'.  
With their arms held out as levers they both tried to balance on the rocks.  
"Come on, get a move on it!", Barbossa hissed and waved at them with his sword. Carefully, supporting Elizabeth, Will made his way up the pretty steep and slippery rock bed. Soon they reached a little trail  
in between the cliffs… and Will just followed it with Barbossa right behind him. He could smell his foul breath and hear the rattling of his sword. Suddenly the dim light became rather bright and they were  
standing in the entrance of a bigger cave… filled to the brim with all kinds of treasure. Will's eyes shot wide open… he had never seen anything like this. Neither had Elizabeth whose mouth dropped open.  
And inside this bigger cave were all of the crewmen from the Pearl… just standing there in silence, looking at them. A chill ran down Will's spine. He didn't like this one bit…. But apparently Barbossa did:  
"I bring ye the sacrifice! Bootstrap Bill's own flesh and blood, gentlemen!", he yelled into the crowd, which suddenly got a move on, jumping up and down in anticipation and excitement. The monkey screamed and jumped from Barbossa's shoulder to the ground and scurried through piles of coins and other valuables to a big chest by the wall of the cave. Suddenly Barbossa grabbed Will by his collar and pulled him in close:  
"It's time, Mr Turner… come with me!", Barbossa said hoarsely and started pulling at Will – but he put his feet down and refused to move:  
"I demand that you let Elizabeth go!", he hissed and tried to shake off Barbossa, who was clinging on to him like a bulldog.  
"No!", Elizabeth yelled, but Will refused to listen:  
"Or at least grant her Parley!!", Will added and loosened up a bit when he saw Barbossa nod:  
"Considering it yer last wish, I will grant the damsel damn Parley! Now come here!", he hissed and pulled Will and Elizabeth apart, starting to walk up a big pile of coins with the reluctant Will behind him. Will was constantly looking back at Elizabeth who was now surrounded by watchful crewmembers. If they harmed her he would…. Do what? `What should I do', Will thought desperately. There was nothing he could do… and he knew it, making his chest ache. Not only could he not protect himself, but he had also been forced to abandon his responsibility for Elizabeth's well-being. At this moment he hated himself. Several crewmembers had gathered in a horse shoe shaped half circle around the big chest on top of all the piles of treasure. As Barbossa and Will reached the big chest, Barbossa kicked off its heavy lid. Will stared… thousands of gold coins exactly matching the one he had had around his neck back when… a shudder ran through him and he refused to let the memories get into his brain.  
"Spill his blood!", someone in the crowd yelled and Barbossa started laughing:  
"Soon enough, soon enough!", he yelled and then turned around facing Will:  
"Take off yer shirt, Mr Turner… if ye please!", he grunted and picked up a weird-looking knife, apparently made from bone and thin shards of amber. Will looked around. Elizabeth was still there… surrounded…  
like himself… it was over. Slowly Will started to unbutton his white cotton shirt – but apparently Barbossa thought he was doing it too slowly – and with a loud `ritsschhh' he pulled Will's shirt to pieces right off his back, exposing his slender, yet muscular, hairless chest. A gasp escaped Will's lips as the surprise and the chilling cold of the cave hit him. Someone in the crowd whistled. There was a loud cheering and Barbossa grabbed a hold of the back of Will's neck, pushing him downwards, closer to the open chest. In the background Will could hear Elizabeth screaming… the sound felt like it was penetrating both his bones and marrow. At least he knew that she would go free… closing his eyes Will felt the bone and amber blade  
touch his throat. And it started to be pressed against his skin… then suddenly the pressing of the blade stopped and he heard a metallic sound – and when Will opened his eyes he saw the knife lying amongst  
the coins of the chest. Through dark strands of hair Will stared down at Elizabeth who looked utterly surprised… and slowly Will stood back up, turning around… On the gold and silver ground was Barbossa,  
knocked out… and in front of him:  
"Jack!", Will spat out and looked at the pirate who was just standing there with what looked like a stick in his hand.  
"Curare, mate… works every time", Jack said and dropped the hollow stick as Will embraced him in a hard hug. However they froze as the crowd burst out in a roar of rage which almost made the cave walls vibrate…


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

The crew was furious, but hadn't moved an inch.

Will stared at the red feathered dart which was sticking out from Barbossa's neck as he lay there in the dune of coins. Then he looked back at Jack:

"But you…", he started, but followed the invisible line of Jack's index finger as he was pointing at the crowd – five crewmembers had a strong grip on Elizabeth as they were standing there on the cave floor below Jack and Will. Will immediately made a move forwards, but Jack grabbed his shoulder and held him back:

"Bad idea, mate…", he said and Will noticed how one of the crew was holding a knife against Elizabeth's throat. Will's eyes immediately shot wide open:

"Don't you harm her!!", he yelled, but the crew men didn't move, they were just staring at him fiercely. They meant business.

"Spill his blood, captain!!!", someone yelled in the crowd, and the rest quickly started cheering it, stomping their feet in a monotone rhythm. The crew couldn't quite grasp what had just happened… but they still had faith in their new captain. It HAD been an accord after all. Jack's eyes started to flicker a bit. Will put a hand on his shoulder:

"Jack, what do we do???", he asked almost frantically. And Jack turned his head slowly, looking at Will:

"We spill your blood", he just said. Will frowned and involuntarily took a step backwards, bumping into the sedated Barbossa.

"What???", Will asked and looked from Jack to Elizabeth, who was yelling obscenities at Jack. A roar was immediately heard from the crowd and suddenly Jack grabbed a hold of Will's neck and forced him to bend over the chest of Aztec gold coins. Will actually didn't resist much… it was the only chance to free Elizabeth.

"NO!!!! Jack!!!", Elizabeth yelled, but Jack ignored her. Will closed his eyes:

"Promise that you will let Elizabeth go free", he said under his breath as he could hear Elizabeth start crying. However Jack didn't answer and now Will felt the shard of the blade on his throat.

"Jack, promise!!!", he yelled and started resisting a bit, but Jack held him down and removed the blade a little:

"Oh, quit whining!", Jack just said and suddenly a sharp pain exploded in Will's finger.

"AUCH!", Will burst out and immediately opened his eyes. In front of him Jack was holding his hand, and Will saw how blood trickled from his index finger, forming a big drop.

"What….?", Will began, but Jack interrupted him:

"I'll let ye both go…! Taking yer life actually isn't necessary", Jack mumbled as he looked out on the crew, who had fallen completely silent with their mouths dropped open. An angry mumbling started in the crowd, but Jack immediately held up Will's hand as it was on display for them all to see:

"Look here, gents! One drop of blood will set ye free!", Jack yelled and the crowd just stared at him. Elizabeth was pale as a sheet as her eyes constantly shifted from Will to Jack. With a smooth movement Jack grabbed the medallion from the monkey, who was sitting on Barbossa's belly – immediately it started shrieking and jumping up and down.

"Oh, shut up!", Jack said as he forced the medallion into Will's palm:

"Now drop it", he said as he let go of Will, who merely stared at him confused. But he did as commanded, and opened his hand. Complete silence fell, and everyone watched the bloody medallion as it fell – almost in slow motion – into the pile of coins in the chest. It landed with a small, metallic sound… and it was like a breeze suddenly filled the cave. Will looked at the crowd – everyone was patting themselves on the shoulders or knees, and looking at each other suspiciously. They let go of Elizabeth who immediately ran to the top of the treasure pile and hugged Will:

"Oh thank god, thank god!!!", she whispered as tears were flowing from her light brown eyes. Will hugged her tightly:

"I love you, Elizabeth!", he whispered and he could feel how she hugged him even tighter. But their hug was interrupted by someone in the crowd:

"How do we know if it works??", a big black man with tattoos rumbled. Jack raised an eyebrow:

"Oh that's easy…", he said and suddenly pulled out a small dagger and threw it into the crowd. Someone let out an agonized sound and the crew men quickly spread – in the middle of the circle stood a man with the dagger buried in his thigh. Everyone was staring at him expectantly…. And then the blood started to flow. With that an ear tearing cheering broke out – even from the wounded man – and everyone started jumping up and down and to and fro in sheer joy.

"Curse lifted, mates. Thank me some other time…!", Jack said and turned to Will and Elizabeth:

"See? Ye're unharmed and everything… plus the Pearl's mine… what else could a captain ask for?", Jack smiled, revealing his silver and gold teeth. Elizabeth immediately hugged him:

"Thank you, Jack!", she burst out. Will was smiling as well:

"But why did you pretend you wanted to kill me??", he asked and looked at Jack. He merely shrugged:

"Gotta give the audience what they want, ey?", he said and chuckled.

"Plus, it was fun", he added and started grinning when Will nudged him. The crowd had already left the cave and were on their way back to the Pearl. Jack, Will and Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh a little at the whole situation.

"What's so bloody damn funny!?", a voice behind them suddenly said and all three of them spun around – and there stood Barbossa with his cutlass pointed at them. All three of them took a step backwards.

"Welcome back", Jack joked and winked at Barbossa, who was obviously furious:

"Ye betrayed me!", Barbossa burst out and pointed the sword at Jack. Will had in the meantime picked up the small amber knife and had put it in one of his boots. Jack put an index finger in the air:

"Actually ye got just what ye wanted… got the boy, the curse is lifted, and I am the captain of the Pearl", Jack said and watched how confusion spread on Barbossa's face… taking a deep breath he COULD feel some sort of change. And all of the crew was gone as well. However Barbossa wasn't quite happy:

"I wanted him dead!!", he said and now pointed the cutlass at Will. Elizabeth was just shaking her head:

"Why can't we all just get along…", she said under her breath, but no one seemed to hear her.

"THAT was part of the deal!", Barbossa said and took a step closer to Will, who immediately pulled Elizabeth with him and made her hide behind him.

"But ye didn't specify how and when", Jack said and turned around, ready to leave the cave – however something heavy hit him in the back of the head, and he fell to the gold-covered ground unconscious. Will and Elizabeth stared baffled at Barbossa and the golden statue he held in his hand.

"It's just you and me now, whelp…!", Barbossa spat as he let the heavy statue fall to the ground. Will's eyes narrowed:

"Are you sure you want to cross blades with me?", he just said as all of the memories bubbled up inside him again. Barbossa merely smiled:

"A bullet will do", he said as he suddenly drew his pistol – but Will acted fast and kicked it out of his hand, making it land down on the cave floor. Barbossa sighed:

"Or a good ol' fashioned sword fight will do", he said and drew his cutlass again.

"Please, can't we just…", Elizabeth started, but Barbossa interrupted her:

"No, Miss Swann… we cannot… and I think Mr Turner agrees!", he said and Elizabeth looked at Will, who was nodding. She sighed, but she understood… But she just couldn't handle any more drama. But then again she couldn't leave Will behind. And she didn't want to either.

"FINE!", she said and walked down towards the cave floor. This was the start signal and Barbossa immediately swung his cutlass at Will. He ducked just in time and picked up a silver sword from the pile of gold and silver treasure. Soon the blades were hitting each other in mid-air, sparks flying. While he was swinging his sword Will thought about all of the things that Barbossa had put him through… and the anger definitely helped him in this fight. Barbossa was an excellent swordsman and he knew it.

"C'mon whelp!!!", Barbossa hissed as he forced Will backwards, almost making him stumble backwards into the chest of Aztec coins. Will quickly fought his way back:

"Why did you do it to me!!!?", he yelled and swung the sword again, this time making a line across Barbossa's chest… surprised Barbossa looked down and saw his blood start flowing. With an almost content sigh he advanced on Will again:

"SO good to be alive, lad!!", he said and continued:

"Because it was fun", he smiled and ducked as Will's sword whistled past his head. Flushed from anger Will was now the most aggressive of the two, and Barbossa almost stumbled down the coin pile.

"Oh, so angry!", Barbossa laughed, but let out a gasp as another diagonal line was cut across his chest by Will. He now started to contemplate if it had been smart engaging in a sword fight with the young man. Quickly Barbossa suddenly ducked down and picked up another statue which he hurled at Will – it hit him right on the thigh, causing him to tumble to the side. And he lost grip on his sword which slid down the pile to the other side. A moan escaped Will as he tried to stand back up, but before he knew it Barbossa was sitting on top of him with his sword raised in the air. A kind of wild fury was burning in his eyes and he raised the sword further, ready to plunge it into Will's naked chest.

"NO!", Elizabeth screamed somewhere and Will could hear her running footsteps coming closer. Suddenly Will remembered – and with a quick movement he pulled out the amber knife from his boot – and plunged it into Barbossa's stomach. Freezing immediately Barbossa stared down at Will… and dropped his sword, which landed with a 'clunk'. With a groan Barbossa looked down and saw the handle of the amber knife sticking out from his body… and the blood which was spreading. He felt… He felt pain… and relief…

"Pain…", Barbossa almost smiled as he suddenly fell to the side and landed in the treasure pile. Will immediately got to his feet, with some help from Elizabeth… both of them were just staring at Barbossa who was looking up at them with glass-like eyes. Will swallowed.

"Thank you…", Barbossa suddenly whispered and looked down on the knife again:

"How ironic…", he said as he became limp and his eyes glazed over completely. He was dead.

"Oh my god…", Elizabeth whispered in a shaky voice. Will felt paralyzed… He had just killed a man… he had…. He had killed a man. Biting his lower lip Will turned to face Elizabeth:

"I am sorry…!!", he said as tears formed in his hazel eyes. Elizabeth didn't answer, but she gave him a tender hug. She didn't know what to say. But she knew that Barbossa had asked for it… Will had had no choice. Carefully Elizabeth broke the embrace:

"Let's go…", she said and grabbed a hold of Will's hand. Together they picked up Jack and carried him down the treasure pile and out of the cave. One boat was left and carefully they placed Jack in the middle and started rowing. No one said anything. What was there to say? Rowing hard they quickly reached the Pearl which was waiting for their captain in the bay.

Aboard Jack was tended to by the crew while all kinds of questions were raining down on Will and Elizabeth.

"Where is Barbossa???", someone asked.

"Who falls behind is left behind", Elizabeth just said, taking the burden of answering from Will, who was looking rather pale.

"Come", Elizabeth said and grabbed his hand again. She took him to the captain's quarters where Jack was lying on the bunk, still unconscious. Silently the two of them sat down by Jack's table:

"You did nothing wrong", Elizabeth said and smiled at Will. He looked at her:

"I killed a man, Elizabeth", he said and bowed his head, just staring at the table top.

"You had to", she assured him and caressed his hand.

"Will, look at me", she said and slowly Will raised his glance and looked at her:

"I love you", Elizabeth said and smiled at him. Slowly but surely a smile spread on Will's face too:

"And I love you", he said, but almost jumped when the door opened. It was the former commodore. With a stern look on his face and an empty rum bottle in his hand he walked a little clumsily inside and sat himself down next to Will and Elizabeth:

"So… You killed him... at least that's what the crew says", Norrington said and looked at Will, who again was looking at the table top.

"Yes, he did. He had to", Elizabeth butted in and squeezed Will's hand harder.

"I see…", Norrington merely said and looked at the two of them.

"When did you start drinking??", Elizabeth asked as she wrinkled her nose at the commodore's rum breath. A small smile appeared on his lips:

"As of now", he just said. Elizabeth just looked at him.

"I'm glad ye're all okay, mates", Norrington then said in his silly pirate English and suddenly clapped Will's shoulder. Will immediately jumped in surprise.

"Wow, easy…", Norrington said.

"I'm one of you now… and I think I did my duty tonight", he said and Will and Elizabeth looked at him questioningly. Then it dawned on Elizabeth:

"You were the one who…", she started, but Norrington smiled:

"Convinced Jack to do the right thing? I guess ye could say that. It wasn't hard though. He loves ye, ye know?", he said and got up from the table. Then he nodded at them and then wobbly left the two lovers alone with Jack in the cabin. Will and Elizabeth looked at each other surprised… this they hadn't expected from Norrington after all.

"He was drunk… but he saved our lives!", Elizabeth said. Will was looking rather flabbergasted….

"Auuwww", a voice suddenly said behind them, and they spun around and saw Jack sitting up in the bunk, rubbing his sore head.

"Good evening, Jack", Elizabeth said and smiled at him.

"Good e… where's the rum?", Jack said as he saw the open drawer in which he used to store his personal rum by the wall. Elizabeth and Will couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Norrington drank it", Will said and laughed as Jack's face suddenly looked very funny.

"What? But why's the rum gone?", Jack asked again and this time both Elizabeth and Will started laughing.

"S'not funny!!", Jack tried, but they were both completely gone in a laughing fit. Rubbing his head he just stared at the two of them:

"Oh, and where am I? And where's Barbossa???", Jack asked. Elizabeth tried to get a grip on herself, and she just said:

"On the Pearl. And he's dead", she said and the laughing slowly stopped. Jack's eyebrows rose:

"Dead?", he asked and they both nodded silently.

"Oh, goody. Now….", he said and looked at both of them with a weird stare:

"Ye ARE aware that I am captain of a ship now, ey?", he asked and both of them nodded questioningly.

"Then why don't ye go with me and get hitched?!", Jack said and put his hat back on with a weird grimace. Elizabeth and Will just stared at each other…. And then a smile appeared on their faces.

"Yes, why don't we?", Will said and looked at Elizabeth. They were in deep eye contact and with a silk like voice Elizabeth managed to say:

"Yes… why don't we…?", she smiled.

"Then we have an accord!!", Jack grunted and got up from the bunk, almost falling back down.

"I wish it was because of rum and not me bloody head", he mumbled and corrected his hat, which by the way, was sitting just fine.

"Get up, both of ye!!! Time to get married!", Jack insisted and both of them got up and grabbed each other's hands… Then they followed Jack out onto the deck and the setting sun's rays mildly caressed their tanned faces. Looking at each other a broad smile covered the lovers' lips while Jack was taking his place by the mast.

"Mr Turner, Miss Swann?", a voice suddenly said and Elizabeth turned around.

"I would be honored if ye would let me be yer best man?", Norrington said and opened his outstretched hand – two silver rings shined in the bright orange sunlight. Elizabeth stared at Norrington and then the rings:

"You had been planning this!?", she grinned and looked at Norrington, who sent her a confirming wink.

"We would be honored", Will and Elizabeth said simultaneously and then looked back at each other. And in the sunset they shared a kiss, which would stay in their hearts forever. Everything was right… and the small movements of kicks in Elizabeth's stomach almost teared her up from happiness…

"The ceremony is awaiting!", Jack's voice sounded and together Will and Elizabeth walked up towards the mast, hand in hand as the sun slowly set over the Caribbean sea.

THE END


End file.
